


Теория разума

by cantadora_09



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Geth, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantadora_09/pseuds/cantadora_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU по отношению к фильму Star Trek: into darkness. Хан, осужденный властями Объединенной Федерации планет и трибуналом Звездного флота, был приговорен к одиночному заключению. Согласно решению суда, ему запрещены любого рода контакты с внешним миром. Но если кто-то захочет понять, что творится внутри тюремной камеры, преграды могут быть несущественны. Не так ли?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> «Теория разума», или theory of mind – понятие из нейрофизиологии и когнитивистики, обозначающее нашу способность понимать, что думает и чувствует другой, и осознавать, что восприятие и переживания другого могут отличаться от наших.
> 
> Все медицинские и нейрофизиологические термины выдуманы – за исключением названия и некоторых других определений. Это не история о нейрофизиологии, поэтому я позволила себе немного пофантазировать.
> 
> За идею фанфика спасибо автору Marra – ее восхитительная история «Шахматы с тигром» не перестает меня вдохновлять.

Нет, не стану сажать  
подле дома дерево вишни –  
ведь с приходом весны  
в увяданье цветов, быть может,  
всем откроется бренность мира…

Год за годом плывут  
кленовые алые листья  
по теченью реки –  
уж не там ли, в гавани дальней,  
и находит пристанище осень?..

Не удивляйся,  
Вспомни, кто ночь за ночью  
Являлся тебе  
В сновиденьях,  
Являлся тебе в сновиденьях,  
покой твой тревожа.  
Помнишь? Так вот, это я.

Сосэй, Ки-но Цураюки, Идзуми Сикибу


	2. Глава 1

Сан-Франциско – чудесное место, если приехать сюда отдыхать или родиться и жить в качестве счастливого и не подозревающего о наличии таких сложностей в жизни, как настоящая снежная зима или долгий осенний туман с обязательным гриппом два раза в год эндемика, размышляла Анжела Стакс, двигаясь по центру города и наблюдая за тем, как нежно-голубое небо над заливом прошивают серебристые стрелы глидеров и скоростных такси. Увы, сама Анжела не относилась ни к беззаботным туристам, от которых все двенадцать месяцев в году, по выражению ее приятеля и однокурсника Питера Смолли, в Сан-Франциско проходу не было, ни к благословенным жителям этого южного рая и одновременно одного из самых престижных городов-университетов в мире. Анжела остановилась на переходе и расстроенно нахмурилась, следя за тем, как мигают электронные лампы на светофоре. Невольное раздражение, почти покинувшее ее несколько часов назад, вновь встало перед девушкой в полный рост, превратив солнечный день в унылый фон для надоевшей задачи, а неторопливую прогулку – в сердитый навязчивый марафон. Анжела взглянула на часы. Дата, равнодушно светившаяся рядом с показателями часов и минут, ясно говорила: у нее большие проблемы.

Заметив, что сигнал светофора сменился на зеленый, девушка быстрым шагом пересекла мостовую и двинулась по улице вдоль парапета, отделяющего набережную от бирюзовой кромки воды. В задумчивости она прошла несколько метров, прежде чем услышала, что ее зовет знакомый голос, и, обернувшись, притормозила, давая возможность высокому молодому человеку в серых джинсах и потертой куртке из синтетической кожи нагнать ее, чтобы вместе продолжить прогулку.

– Энжи, ты чертов спринтер, – устало сказал парень, ответив на ее рассеянное приветствие, и, устроившись по правую руку от девушки, бодро зашагал вперед. – Несешься, как пуля из пращи.

– Камень, – машинально поправила Энжи. – И я никуда не несусь. Я думаю.

– Это заметно, – хмыкнул молодой человек. – А мозг у тебя, надо полагать, находится в ногах.

Энжи равнодушно скосила на него глаза и ничего не ответила.

– Что-то я такое читал... – не унимался ее собеседник, – про кальмаров. А нет, про осьминогов. У них мозги находятся в щупальцах – по одному в каждом, всего восемь, – авторитетно сообщил он.

– Я вчетверо глупее осьминога, – пропустив шпильку, философски заметила Энжи. Ее компаньон посмотрел на нее с беспокойством. – И это единственное, что меня оправдывает.

При этих словах лицо молодого человека прояснилось, и на нем проступило понимание.

– Что, до сих пор не определилась? – сочувственно спросил он. – Полный ступор, да?

Энжи только рукой махнула, словно тема, которую он затронул, была ей настолько ненавистна, что она предпочла бы о ней вовсе не упоминать.

– Дита тебя живьем съест, – пообещал молодой человек. Он сунул руку в небольшой рюкзак, висящий у него на левом плече, и достал оттуда помятый бутерброд с сыром. Энжи смотрела, как его зубы вонзаются в беззащитную мякоть белого хлеба и отрывают от нее куски, и на мгновение представила, как то же самое делает с ней Дита Веррес – ее научный руководитель и куратор факультета истории и философии Федерального университета Сан-Франциско.

– Пит, – глядя на с аппетитом поглощающего еду друга, сказала она, – я определилась. Я не виновата, что Дита считает мою работу – Энжи поморщилась – «не выходящей за пределы чисто теоретического интереса».

– О! – оживился Питер. – Так ты таки выбрала? А почему я не знал?

– Потому что ты обалдуй, – сердито ответила Энжи. – Я тебе сто раз говорила. Просто у тебя все мысли – об осьминогах.

– Я – будущий доктор биологических наук, – обиделся Питер, – и мне не пристало заморачиваться историей политической грызни трехсотлетней давности.

– Не грызни, – сказала Энжи, – а историко-политической ситуации на Дальнем востоке в период конца XX – начала XXI века. – последнюю фразу она произнесла печально, словно это была не тема ее научной работы, а заголовок бульварного романа. Впрочем, без сомнения, именно такой точки зрения на нее придерживалась Дита Веррес. И хуже всего было то, что она была права.

– Питер, – сказала Энжи, глядя, как ее друг слизывает с пальцев крошки от бутерброда, – если я в самое ближейшее время не найду материал для работы, о том, чтобы получить докторскую степень, можно будет забыть. Если я продолжу с теми источниками, которые хранятся в информатории университета и всемирной Инфосети, меня не допустят к защите на историческом. – она оглянулась в поисках свободной скамейки и, обнаружив одну неподалеку, ускорила шаг. – Мне нужны реальные, настоящие сведения, желательно – подтвержденные воспоминаниями очевидцев, – Энжи устроилась на скамейке и откинулась на спинку, положив ногу на ногу.

– Триста лет прошло, – Питер плюхнулся на сиденье рядом с ней и пожал плечами. – Ты же понимаешь.

– Должно было что-то остаться... – все еще погруженная в собственные мысли и не слушая его, пробормотала Энжи, – воспоминания, дневники, протоколы допросов...

– Описания пыток... – в тон ей продолжил Питер. Энжи повернулась и мрачно посмотрела на него. – А что? Ты сама говорила, что времена были суровые, – значит, пытки там считались нормой. Неудивительно, что документов не осталось, – хмыкнул он, – если только какой-нибудь дальневосточный «Молот ведьм».

Энжи закатила глаза и отвернулась, принявшись следить за тем, как чайки скользят по воздуху над самой поверхностью воды, чтобы в определенный момент резко нырнуть и вновь оказаться наверху с добычей.

– А здорово было бы поговорить с кем-то, кто жил в то время. – задумчиво сказала она, глядя, как самая крупная чайка взмывает в небо и становится почти невидимой на фоне облаков. – Кто видел все это своими глазами.

– Ну, если тебе нужен настоящий свидетель, – Питер остановился, будто обдумывая что-то, – то это как раз не проблема. Правда, разговорить его будет не так просто.

– Если ты о статуе Нельсона в Лондоне и монументе Неру в Дели, то это не вариант. – невесело рассмеялась Энжи. – Мне до них не добраться: они слишком заняты на государственной службе.

– Без шансов, – согласился Питер, – но я не про них. К тому же, лететь сейчас в Лондон тебе было бы неудобно. Но, если я правильно помню, тот, о ком я говорю, находится в Сан-Франциско, и у него достаточно свободного времени.

Энжи с недоумением посмотрела на него.

Убедившись, что она его не понимает и, кажется, решив, что в сложившейся ситуации все средства хороши, Питер вздохнул и, вновь засунув руку в рюкзак, достал оттуда падд.

– Я не верю, что ты о нем не знаешь, учитывая то, как ты помешана на всем, что связано с его временем, политическим контекстом и историей его региона. – сказал он, касаясь экрана и загружая стартовую страницу Инфосети.

– О ком? – Энжи нахмурилась.

Вместо ответа Питер протянул ей падд с открытым сетевым документом. «Суд над галактическим преступником закончился обвинительным приговором», – прочла она и, заинтересовавшись, принялась просматривать статью. Чем дальше она читала, тем сильнее распахивались в удивлении ее глаза.

– Хан Сингх? – дойдя до конца и подняв голову, неверяще спросила она у своего собеседника. – У нас в заключении в нескольких километрах отсюда находится Хан Сингх?

Питер все так же молча кивнул.

– Политический деятель рубежа XX и XXI веков, правитель четверти земного шара, диктатор, установивший практически абсолютную власть в дальневосточном регионе, бесследно исчезнувший в 1995 году и неожиданно появившийся в 2259. – методично, словно признаки высших млекопитающих на экзамене по зоологии, перечислил он.

– Ты меня разыгрываешь. – Энжи посмотрела на падд, потом снова на Питера. – Это бред какой-то. Тут написано, что он триста лет проспал в криосне.

– Так и было, – Питер пожал плечами. – Слушай, ты где была в пятьдесят девятом?

– В Лондоне, – автоматически ответила Энжи, – писала кандидатскую диссертацию. Мы с тобой там познакомились, – с раздражением добавила она.

– Точно, – Питер кивнул. – А потом я уехал в Сан-Франциско преподавать малышне биологию, а ты осталась на мрачных британских островах.

Энжи хмыкнула.

– Не уходи от темы. Что тут произошло?

Он дернул подбородком, указывая на противоположный берег залива.

– Вот что. И это только то, о чем знаем мы, то есть, то, что мы видели или о чем писали в новостях. Что он натворил в космосе, известно только из материалов суда. Как ты понимаешь, не все они были открытыми.

Энжи повернулась и проследила за взглядом Питера. Сан-Франциско был одним из самых современных городов мира и всегда славился смелыми и самыми модными архитектурными решениями. Но большая часть офисных кластеров и жилых кварталов сложилась еще в середине прошлого века, и с тех пор городской пейзаж не претерпел сколько-нибудь серьезных изменений. Тем сильней выделялась полоса новой застройки, выросшая на месте разрушенных зданий и парков, где несколько лет назад все уничтожил упавший на Землю потерявший управление звездолет. Должно быть, суд состоялся незадолго до ее возвращения, подумала она, иначе она не пропустила бы имя подсудимого. С другой стороны, едва ли в тот момент все это показалось бы ей более заслуживающим доверия, чем сейчас.

– Хан Нуньен Сингх считается полулегендарной личностью, информации о нем в исторических источниках ровно столько, чтобы подозревать наличие одного или нескольких прототипов, чьи жизнь и полититическая деятельность стали основой для появления мифа о сильном правителе, который подчинил себе половину континента и – если верить особо восторженным фантазерам – был чуть ли не сверхчеловеком.

– Генетическим модификантом, – Питер взял у нее падд и, пролистав еще несколько виртуальных страниц, вернул ей обратно. – Вот его досье.

Энжи с сомнением взглянула на друга и принялась читать.

– Невозможно, – выдохнула она несколько минут спустя. – Это все не может быть… один человек.

– Ну, как видишь, может, – отозвался Питер. Он выглядел непривычно серьезным. – Собственно, если тебе нужны очевидцы того, что происходило в XX и XXI веке, то он – идеальный кандидат. Есть только одна проблема.

Энжи вскинула голову.

– Какая?

– Ему не разрешены свидания. – Питер кивнул на падд в ее руках. – Посмотри текст решения суда. Ему дали пятнадцать лет без права покидать изолятор даже для прогулок или для посещений другими лицами, за исключением его адвоката или кого-то, кому он может понадобиться в экстренном случае. Как ты можешь догадаться, такие вряд ли найдутся.

Она сморщила лоб.

– Но как же тогда…

– Телепатически. – видно было, что Питеру не нравится эта идея, и он говорит об этом только потому, что понимает, насколько такая информация может быть важной для нее. – Ментальный контакт считается безопасным и надежным способом одновременно дать заключенному возможность общаться с близкими или теми, кто представляет его интересы, и, в то же время, абсолютно исключает вероятность того, что с его помощью он сможет задумать и осуществить побег. Все время, пока происходит взаимодействие, оба партнера находятся в медикаментозном сне, в комнате присутствует врач, контролирующий течение процесса и отвечающий за то, чтобы связь не прерывалась и не покидала пределов виртуальности. Ты понимаешь, что тебе придется сделать?

Да, вполне. Энжи отдала ему падд и надолго задумалась. Теперь она понимала не только то, почему Питер скрывал от нее такую потрясающую возможность встретиться с живым свидетелем исторических событий, бывших предметом ее жгучего интереса на протяжении долгих лет, но и то, почему он с такой неохотой говорил об этом сейчас.

– Это было два года назад, – вновь взглянув на него, сказала она, – все уже прошло.

– Энжи, я спал с тобой в одной комнате после пирушки у Столлсона. Ты до сих пор вскакиваешь по ночам, – Питер смотрел на нее внимательно, не отводя глаз.

– Ерунда, – отмахнулась Энжи, – остаточные явления, ничего особенного.

– Пока ты не собираешься пойти в изолятор к осужденному на пятнадцать лет преступнику и позволить ему сделать то же самое, что их вызвало.

Энжи молчала. Она напряженно думала, отвернувшись и снова принявшись рассматривать лениво парящих над водой чаек.

– Как думаешь, он согласится? – тихо спросила она, поворачиваясь к Питеру, и, увидев страдальческое выражение на его лице, улыбнулась. – Ты же знаешь, что я не могу упустить такой случай. Это шанс, о котором я и мечтать не могла. Все равно что расшифровать какой-нибудь древний алфавит.

– Напомни мне подать жалобу на Диту, – проворчал Питер, – за то, что она не заставила тебя заняться какой-нибудь приличной и скучной темой.

– Непременно, – Энжи улыбнулась еще шире и чмокнула Питера в щеку. – А теперь помоги мне придумать, как получить разрешение для посещения изолятора. – Потому что подписи Диты будет явно недостаточно.

Питер вздохнул и закатил глаза.

– Для начала пойди и обрадуй ее, – саркастически сказал он, – что ты окончательно сошла с ума и намерена не просто писать докторскую диссертацию на тему, по которой нет никакого достоверного материала, но и ради науки практически готова сложить голову на плахе. Заодно попрощаешься.

– Не думаю, что во времена Сингха существовали плахи, – задумчиво сказала Энжи.

– Адмиралу Маркусу он раздавил голову, – сухо ответил Питер. – Так что это несущественно.

Энжи только молча сглотнула.

– Но мне-то ему незачем мстить, – слабым голосом сказала она, вспомнив о том, из-за чего пострадал глава Звездного флота. – И вообще, об этом рано думать.

– В самом деле, – развеселился Питер, – вот когда твоя голова будет лежать у него под столом, думать об этом будет самое время.

– Питер…

– Ладно, – он снова сделался серьезным. – Мы поняли друг друга. Я помогу тебе, хоть ты и считаешь, что я способен думать только об осьминогах. Встретимся завтра у общежития, и я скажу тебе, что мне удалось узнать.

– Спасибо, – Энжи просияла.

Питер посмотрел на нее с выражением искренней муки на лице и, уложив падд в рюкзак, поднялся и зашагал прочь. Вся его фигура говорила о том, что он категорически против ее идеи. Но Энжи хорошо знала, что «против» в случае Питера – это просто еще один способ сказать: «Ладно, чертова идиотка, я буду защищать тебя до последнего». Она вздохнула. Хорошо иметь сумасшедших друзей. Не так одиноко в этом нормальном мире.

Толстая чайка сделала крутой вираж и уселась рядом с ней на парапет. Энжи посмотрела на нее и подмигнула. Кажется, жизнь потихоньку налаживалась.

Чайка проигнорировала ее жест и, отвернувшись, принялась чистить перья.

Ну и ладно.

Энжи встала со скамейки и двинулась вперед, подставив лицо утреннему солнцу.


	3. Глава 2

Энжи никогда не бывала в исправительных учреждениях, и ей не с чем было сравнивать, но стены тюрьмы не показались ей слишком уж мрачными. Или это было влияние исторических книг и монографий, которые она постоянно читала и в которых тюрьмы неизменно описывались как темные казематы, расположенные глубоко под землей, пропитанные ужасом и болью и постоянно оглашаемые полными отчаяния криками заключенных?

Энжи передернулась. Что ж, по крайней мере, помещение, в котором она оказалась, ничем не напоминало подобные описания. Ну, насколько она могла судить.

Оглянувшись по сторонам, девушка поерзала на жестком стуле. Комната, в которой она сидела, походила, скорее, на больничную палату или приемный покой небольшой клиники, нежели на учреждение, где содержались опасные преступники. И хотя Энжи знала, что отсутствие решеток на окнах связано не с беспечностью или чрезмерной добротой тюремщиков, а с использованием здесь специального силового поля, при попытке пересечения невидимой линии работающего как аннигилятор, обстановка без явных признаков ограничения свободы отчасти помогала справиться с нервозностью.

Когда створки двери раздвинулись и в проеме появилась пара вооруженных охранников, Энжи вздрогнула. С их разговора с Питером на набережной прошло две недели, и все это время она была слишком занята решением практических вопросов, чтобы думать о том, что произойдет, когда она встретится с Ханом, и как, собственно, она будет убеждать его принять участие в этой работе. Если верить материалам судебного процесса, состоявшегося после того, как Хан был арестован коммандером Споком и доставлен сначала на «Энтерпрайз» для лечения капитана Кирка, а после – в федеральную тюрьму, он вполне охотно шел на контакт, хотя подробностей своей прошлой жизни предпочитал не раскрывать, полагая их утратившими свою ценность за давностью лет. Но тогда речь шла об установлении степени его виновности, а, значит, – буквально о его дальнейшей судьбе. Из того, что Энжи успела прочесть и посмотреть относительно его поведения на суде, нельзя было сказать, что Хана так уж заботило, завершится дело его возвращением в криокамеру или пожизненным заключением, а смертных приговоров в Объединенной Федерации планет не выносили. С учетом освобождения и полной амнистии для его экипажа, как людей, не имевших отношения к преступлениям Хана и неподсудным за свои прошлые деяния в силу того же истекшего срока давности, она думала, что его бы устроил любой вариант. Его и устроил. В некотором смысле, все сказанное или сделанное им в суде могло быть использовано не столько против него, сколько против его людей, поэтому, наверное, он и выбрал такую линию поведения. Если учесть, что никто из них не пытался оспорить приговор или каким-то иным образом повлиять на него, вероятно, речь шла о сделке, в которой Хан должен был выступить гарантом их невмешательства, то есть, попросту говоря, приказать им не вмешиваться. Что он, надо полагать, и сделал. Но если в отношениях с Федерацией на кону стояли жизни и благополучие его команды, то что ему могла предложить девушка-историк, которую даже ее собственный научный руководитель воспринимала не то чтобы не всерьез, но с определенной долей снисходительной настороженности?

Энжи вздохнула. Придется действовать по обстоятельствам. В конце концов, терять ей нечего. Если он ей откажет, она вернется к пресной проверенной теме, которую ей предложили с самого начала и которую она никак не могла запомнить. Она точно знала, что там были слова «развитие», «экономика» и «энергетический кластер», но это было все, на что в данном случае была способна ее память. В очередной раз отругав себя за неумение вписываться в систему требований академического мира и вечное стремление к поиску сложных заданий, она подняла глаза на мужчину, вошедшего в помещение вслед за охранниками.

Он выглядел так, словно те двое, что появились первыми, были его телохранителями, а не тюремщиками. Дождавшись, пока за ним закроется дверь и охранники встанут недвижимыми изваяниями по обе стороны стола, он устроился на свободном стуле напротив Энжи и с выражением холодной любезности посмотрел на нее. Руки, скованные широкими электронными наручниками, он положил перед собой на стол, и Энжи увидела, как от его пальцев на матовой белой поверхности пролегли тонкие тени.

Глаза у него сосредоточенные, чуть раскосые и прозрачные, и при взгляде в них Энжи первый раз пытается испугаться. Отчего-то у нее не получается, и она, подавив желание нервно откашляться, произносит голосом, чуть более громким, чем ей бы хотелось:

– Здравствуйте, мистер Сингх. Меня зовут Анжела Стакс, и я… – «клиническая идиотка», едва не сказала она, но вместо этого продолжила: – … ученый-историк. Моя специализация, – ни в лице, ни в облике Хана в целом не было заметно ни малейших признаков того, что его каким-то образом заинтересовало то, о чем она говорит, – политические преобразования в азиатско-тихоокеанском регионе Земли на рубеже XX и XXI веков.

Хан слушал ее с вежливым безразличием.

– С моей точки зрения, это один из наиболее интересных и при этом мало изученных периодов истории нашей планеты, который нуждается в тщательном и глубоком исследовании, – продолжала Энжи. – Но проблема в том…

– Проблема в том, что все архивы, которые могли бы каким-то образом пролить свет на то, что тогда происходило, как и чеки, документы, личные дневники, все, вплоть до малотиражных изданий мемуарной литературы, были уничтожены, – равнодушно сказал Хан. – Вам попросту не с чем работать.

– Не с чем, – согласилась Энжи. Было очевидно, что он понимает, к чему она клонит, но не собирается облегчать ей задачу. Ладно, подумала она, я и не просила у него поблажек. Посмотрим еще, чья возьмет. – Но зато у меня есть кое-что получше.

Брови Хана, по-прежнему смотревшего на нее в упор, медленно поползли вверх.

– Вам удалось обнаружить некий не известный науке редкий артефакт? – светским тоном спросил он. – Нечто вроде портативного транспортера, позволяющего путешествовать во времени?

Энжи улыбнулась. Пусть это будет уступкой или проигрышем, плевать. Раз он иронизирует, ей, по крайней мере, удалось завладеть его вниманием.

– Что вы, мистер Сингх, – ответила она, – подобного у меня и в мыслях не было. Хотя сфера моих интересов и не относится к корпусу естественнонаучных дисциплин, моих познаний достаточно, чтобы понимать, что путешествия во времени – это не более чем популярная фантастика. И даже будь они возможны – с помощью портативного транспортера или без него – я не стала бы затевать столь рискованное предприятие, имея поблизости более надежный и доступный источник информации.

Сейчас он меня убьет, подумала она с веселым ужасом, глядя, как в глубине его глаз зажигаются светло-зеленые искры.

– Не будете ли вы так любезны назвать его? – обманчиво мягким голосом спросил Хан, теперь выглядевший так, будто они обсуждали вместе какой-то чрезвычайно интересный, но абсолютно отвлеченный вопрос из области философии или астрофизики. Что, в принципе, одно и то же, мельком подумала Энжи.

– С удовольствием, – слегка наклонила голову она, – но, полагаю, в этом нет необходимости, поскольку ответ очевиден.

– Как и мой собственный, – в тон ей отреагировал Хан, – я отказываюсь.

– Почему?

– А зачем мне это? – казалось, он не обратил внимания на нелепость или даже неуместность ее вопроса. Солнце, сместившееся за время их разговора, теперь падало так, что его глаза оставались в тени и казались темно-синими, но в них не было угрозы, только прежнее спокойное любопытство.

– Не знаю, – глядя, как от едва заметного движения его плеч на широкой груди натягивается черная водолазка, медленно проговорила Энжи. – Будь я более самонадеянна, предположила бы, что вас это развлечет, – Хан чуть слышно хмыкнул, и странным образом это придало ей уверенности, – но не думаю, что это имеет отношение к действительности. Поэтому я просто попрошу вас сделать это.

Наступило молчание, во время которого Энжи старалась не смотреть на него, мысленно прикидывая, сколько академических часов ей придется просидеть в библиотеке, чтобы сносно изучить тему, которую ей с самого начала предлагала Дита. Питер был прав, подумала она, не стоило приходить сюда. Она рассеянно провела рукой по столу и оглянулась вокруг, ища возможность любезно распрощаться и, уйдя из этого места, забыть навсегда и встречу с Ханом, и свои недавние амбиции, и свой сегодняшний позор.

Подняв голову, она обнаружила, что он внимательно смотрит на нее.

– Вы слишком романтичны, мисс Стакс, вам говорили об этом? История далеко не так привлекательна, как выглядит в учебниках, и совсем не так разнообразна, как о ней думают. – Хан слегка дернул плечом, останавливая ее попытку возразить, и продолжил: – Вам кажется, что вы находчивы и умны, и это ваша главная проблема. Но меня она не касается. Хуже другое – вы молоды и упрямы и, скажи я сегодня «нет», употребите весь свой юношеский пыл и задор на то, чтобы любым способом, пусть даже вопреки моей воле, добиться своего.

Энжи выпрямилась.

– Мистер Сингх, возможно, мой жизненный опыт не идет ни в какое сравнение с жизненным опытом трехсотсорокалетнего древнего политического лидера, к тому же, генетически улучшенного, но я не думаю, что это может быть поводом для того, чтобы отказать мне в помощи в проведении научной работы.

– По крайней мере, так на это посмотрит руководство вашего университета и высший офицерский состав Звездного флота, в случае, если вы решите проявить известную настойчивость, – Хан рассмеялся, как будто какие-то его подозрения или предположения, которые он считал неверными, оправдались. – И вас не пугает перспектива провести несколько месяцев в тесном контакте с преступником, человеком, как сказали бы в мое время, более чем сомнительной репутации, будучи не уверенной, что ваши... долготерпение и трудолюбие оправдаются и вы действительно получите от меня те сведения, которые вам нужны?

Его голос, в котором в начале этой долгой речи звучали только спокойствие и легкая насмешка, в концу последней фразы опасно завибрировал, становясь мягким и бархатистым, но не было в этой мягкости ничего, что бы могло обмануть собеседника и оставить его в заблуждении относительно того, какой именно сигнал он посылает.

Беги. Беги сейчас. Пока можешь.

Энжи по-прежнему сидела прямо, и, чувствуя, как от неудобной позы начинает потихоньку сводить колени и плечи, несколько раз моргнула, но не отвела взгляд.

– Если вы опасаетесь, что я стану посягать на ваше время, нарушая уединение, которого вы, без сомнения, жаждали, спустя несколько лет бесплодных попыток помочь покорившейся вам части человечества достичь мира и процветания (разумеется, как вы их понимали), то могу вас заверить, что ваши тревоги абсолютно беспочвенны, – на одном дыхании выпалила она.

Все. Теперь он точно ее убьет. И наручники не помешают. Энжи тихо выдохнула и откинулась обратно на стул, устало надеясь, что ее кончина, пусть и не принесет пользу науке, но докажет, что стремление к истине и поиску значимых фактов еще чего-то стоят на этой Земле.

Вместо ожидаемого взрыва ярости она услышала глубокий, искренний смех.

Подняв глаза на своего собеседника, она недоверчиво уставилась на него.

– Вам не откажешь в творческом рвении, хотя я уверен, что я – не первый, кому хотелось бы, чтобы его было поменьше, – его голос снова серьезен, и Энжи успевает подумать о том, как она будет работать с ним, если для него обычны такие перепады настроения, прежде, чем понимает, что у нее получилось.

Он согласен. Он принимает ее предложение.

– Я согласен, – слова Хана эхом повторяют ее мысли, и тут же он обозначает новую вершину в их разговоре, не сбавляя темпа и не оставляя времени для размышлений: – Но на моей территории и на моих условиях.

Значит, все-таки убьет, нелогично думает Энжи, а вслух спрашивает:

– Что вы подразумеваете под вашей территорией?

– То, что мне принадлежит, – медленно поводит плечами Хан, – мое сознание. Та форма взаимодействия, которую вы мне предлагаете, предполагает ментальный контакт в виртуальной реальности, созданной одним из участников, – в данном случае, принимающей стороной. Она же полностью контролирует и направляет взаимодействие.

Энжи нахмурилась. Это было не совсем то, чего она ожидала.

– Вы хотите сказать, что предлагаете мне проникнуть к вам в голову? – напрямик спросила она.

– Именно так, – Хан чуть склонил упомянутую голову в насмешливом псевдоджентльменском поклоне.

Энжи опустила ладони на стол и, забыв о том, что нужно продолжать держать безупречную осанку, невольно наклонилась ближе к нему.

– Но зачем? Для чего это вам?

– Хочу восстановить справедливость, – саркастически хмыкнул Хан, – так сказать, обелить свое имя в глазах потомков.

– Мистер Сингх!

– Этот мотив не кажется вам достаточно убедительным? – невинно поинтересовался Хан. – Тогда вот вам еще один: коль скоро я нахожу наше возможное сотрудничество приемлемым с точки зрения собственной выгоды, хотя бы и в виде развлечения, как вы с самого начала любезно изволили заметить, я считаю необходимым позаботиться также о том, чтобы оно было безопасным.

– То есть? – Энжи насторожилась. Она на минуту смешалась, пытаясь понять, чего он хочет, и неосознанно начиная искать в его словах скрытый смысл. – Что вы имеете в виду?

– Ничего смущающего или противозаконного, – Хан, кажется, снова прочел ее мысли. – Ментальный контакт, помимо того, что требует от обоих участников полной включенности и четкого понимания происходящего, также всегда основывается на взаимодействии с опорой на принимающего партнера. По крайней мере, та форма ментального серфинга, которая мне известна, означает именно это. Поэтому логично предположить...

– Что принимающим партнером становится тот, у кого больше опыта и выше телепатическая одаренность, – закончила за него Энжи.

– Именно, – Хан удовлетворенно кивнул, как будто она только что прошла одному ему известный тест, и хотя результаты его не слишком устроили, для начала он согласен был счесть их довольно приличными.

Девушка вновь откинулась на спинку стула и внимательно посмотрела на него.

– То, что вы предлагаете, – начала она…

– Является стандартным взаимодействием в ментальном контакте класса Б в режиме тета-ритма, – с ноткой раздражения в голосе продолжил Хан. – Вы что-нибудь слышали об этом?

– Никогда, – Энжи покачала головой. – У меня был один… не очень удачный опыт ментального общения, примерно два года назад, и с тех пор я ни разу не нуждалась в использовании подобных методов. Что такое тета-ритм?

– Режим быстрого сна, – ответил Хан. – В отличие от хорошо известных всем альфа- и бета-ритмов, предполагает более глубокое погружение, но зато позволяет включить в работу зоны, ответственные за творческую и аналоговую обработку данных.

– Это что-то вроде совместного сновидения? – Энжи непонимающе нахмурилась.

– Нет, в данном случае, это что-то вроде моего сновидения, – саркастически улыбнулся Хан, – в котором вам придется принять участие.

– Не думала, что это возможно, – озадаченно ответила Энжи. – Похоже на чтение мыслей.

– Какая банальность, – фыркнул Хан, – чтение мыслей, о чем было хорошо известно еще ученым моей эпохи, физически невозможно. Мысль – это не субстанция и не предмет, – нетерпеливо сказал он, увидев, что выражение ее лица снова стало недоверчивым, – а, скорее, пучок данных, основанных на целом комплексе квантовых вычислений, все переменные которых обнаружить не представляется реальным. И даже если бы мы могли это сделать, подобный список не дал бы нам ровным счетом ничего, поскольку мысль как явление представляет собой не последовательность определенных информационных единиц, а разновидности их соотношений, ежечасно и едва ли не ежесекундно меняющие свою конфигурацию. Надеюсь, вам ясно?

– Вполне, – мрачно сказала Энжи, которая вряд ли поняла из сказанного половину, и он это прекрасно осознавал. Она пообещала себе по приходу домой скачать и прочесть учебник по нейрофизиологии и, переведя дыхание, задала следующий вопрос:

– Тогда как, в таком случае, вы намерены проводить сеансы… ментального взаимодействия, если…

– Мисс Стакс, – кажется, у него уже вошло в привычку перебивать ее, рассеянно подумала Энжи. Быстро же он реагирует. Они знакомы всего полчаса, а он ведет себя так, как будто она минимум два года провела в роли его ассистентки, и, если судить по его тону, все это время работала из рук вон плохо. – Что вам вообще известно о моем периоде истории?

– Ничего, – Энжи устало потерла глаза, чувствуя, что ей все труднее становится скрывать раздражение, – будь это не так, я бы сюда не пришла.

– Разумеется, – Хан взглянул на нее с выражением сердитого нетерпения, – я имел в виду не строгие научные данные или что-то, на что можно опираться в качестве подтвержденного свидетельства, а слухи, легенды, домыслы. – он помолчал. – Я не верю, что вы в поисках информации об Индоазиатской империи ни разу не забредали в область городского фольклора.

– И не только городского, – вынуждена была признать Энжи. – Но я все еще не понимаю, к чему вы клоните.

Теперь Хан смотрел на нее так, как взрослые взирают на детей, которые не видят элементарных вещей, лежащих у них под носом.

– И вы никогда не слышали о том, что обо мне говорили?

– Не помню, – Энжи пожала плечами. – Кажется, было что-то наподобие… о.

И тут она поняла. Вернее, память живо подбросила ей воспоминание о том, как, оставшись поздно вечером в архиве одной из местных библиотек и отчаявшись найти что-нибудь полезное, она, просто от скуки и из желания развеяться, открыла какую-то подшивку древних бумажных газет – кажется, их почему-то называли «желтыми», неясно, то ли из-за цвета носителя, то ли следуя какой-то давней традиции, смысл и содержание которой были утеряны. Тогда ей пришло в голову, что это может быть аналог хорошо известных ей фантастических очерков, еженедельно публиковавшихся анонимными авторами на половине развлекательных сайтов Инфосети. Просмотрев несколько страниц абсолютно бредовой информации о жизни тогдашних политиков, кинозвезд и просто вымышленных персонажей, она наткнулась на большую заметку о ментальных взаимодействиях, в которой сообщалось, что около 5 % людей на Земле обладают сильными способностями в этой области, среди них – примерно 1 % имеющих отношение к управлению или высшей власти. В качестве примера приводились какие-то детали из личной жизни известных исторических личностей, в том числе…

Она неверяще подняла глаза на Хана.

– Вы же не хотите сказать…

– Если вы о том, что я владею массовым гипнозом и могу создать коллективную реальность для нескольких сотен тысяч человек, то, конечно, нет, – спокойно ответил Хан. – Но если говорить о технике формирования сложной внутренней модели по принципу управляемого сна – то да, это было одним из направлений моих исследований в XX веке и по-прежнему остается в сфере моих интересов сейчас.

– В сфере ваших интересов, – медленно повторила Энжи. – И вы предлагаете мне… присоединиться к этому управляемому сну?

– Нет, это вы предлагаете мне позволить вам туда войти, – мягко сказал Хан.

Энжи сердито посмотрела на него.

– Хорошо, пусть так, – глубоко вздохнув, ответила она. – И вы утверждаете, что это более безопасно, чем все другие виды общения?

– С учетом невозможности общения в реальности – да, – сдержанно кивнул он.

– Почему?

– Потому что амплитуда тета-ритма естественна для человеческого организма и позволяет свободно чувствовать себя обоим партнерам, одновременно не предполагая глубокого погружения и не нарушая целостности психических структур. Другими словами, ни вы, ни я не будем заложниками ограничений или преимуществ подобного взаимодействия. Мы просто войдем в один и тот же сон и в нужный момент из него выйдем. Также, – поскольку вам, вероятно, понадобится намного больше одного сеанса для того, чтобы получить всю требующуюся вам информацию, – важным является тот факт, что тета-ритм не перегружает мозг и субъективно ощущается так, как если бы вы на пару часов увеличили длительность ночного или дневного сна. Кроме того, работая в таком режиме, вы сможете воспринимать новые сведения более или менее равномерными порциями, что значительно улучшит и облегчит их обработку. Вопросы?

Боже, еще немного, и он у меня экзамены принимать начнет, в отчаянии подумала Энжи. А вслух сказала:

– Никаких. За исключением одного: когда вы можете начать?

Хан, похоже, не ожидавший, что она так легко согласится, еще раз смерил ее пристальным прозрачным взглядом и проговорил:

– В любое удобное для вас время. Как вы наверняка догадываетесь, я не слишком обременен насущными делами.

Энжи мысленно сжала руки в кулаки и, пропустив его реплику мимо ушей, сказала максимально доброжелательным и спокойным тоном:

– Прекрасно. В таком случае, мистер Сингх, я предлагаю сделать это как можно скорее. С учетом получения разрешения на посещение изолятора и проведения всех медицинских процедур, в том числе, тестов на интеллектуальную и нейрофизиологическую резистентность (которые я искренне надеюсь честно пройти, добавила про себя она), я полагаю, мы сможем приступить к работе в начале осени.

Хан кивнул. Похоже, предложенные сроки его вполне устраивали.

– Что ж… в таком случае, приходите, когда уладите все формальности.

С этими словами он встал и, кивнув ей на прощание, развернулся к охране.

Спустя минуту комната для встреч была пуста.

Энжи подумала, что это будет самое неприятное сотрудничество, с которым ей приходилось сталкиваться. С другой стороны, если все получится, ее ждет докторская степень и неплохая научная карьера. Ради этого стоило потерпеть.


	4. Глава 3

Формальности удалось уладить на удивление быстро. Энжи надеялась начать в сентябре, но письмо, извещающее, что ей предоставлен доступ в изолятор, пришло уже в июле. Стоило поздравить себя с тем, что все складывалось как нельзя лучше, но, шагая по аккуратно выложенной цветными тонкими плитками из какого-то не известного ей материала дорожке по направлению к медицинскому корпусу тюремного комплекса в день начала работы над проектом, Энжи отчаянно нервничала.

Устраиваясь на узкой кушетке в обычном медицинском кабинете, ничем не отличавшемся от сотен других, которые ей приходилось видеть, когда возникала необходимость в профилактическом осмотре или обращении к врачу, и украдкой бросая короткие взгляды на Хана, к тому моменту, когда она вошла, уже безмятежно лежавшего на соседней койке и равнодушно смотревшего в потолок – при ее появлении он удостоил ее холодным кивком и сдержанным приветствием без тени любезности или улыбки, – она подумала, что у нее еще есть возможность отказаться. Но тут же осознала, что ни за что не сделает этого. Оторвавшись от созерцания рук Арнольда Лестера – местного врача, настраивавшего приборы и подсоединявшего их с Ханом к сложной системе датчиков и проводов, она неожиданно встретилась глазами со сверхчеловеком, и на этот раз в глубине его зрачков ей почудилось нечто вроде спокойного понимания, но это ощущение тут же исчезло. Моргнув, Энжи по просьбе Лестера закрыла глаза и почти сразу же заснула.

Почему она думала, что первое погружение окажется шоком? В целом, это было не связано с Ханом, хотя характер у того очевидно был не ангельским, и путешествие в его сознание, судя по их разговору в самом начале, не сулило ничего хорошего. Пугала ли ее сама возможность оказаться в чьей-то чужой голове и сделаться частью чужих фантазий, уменьшившись до размера мысли, которую можно смахнуть с экрана своей души или навсегда запереть там, откуда нет возврата? Думая об этом, она каждый раз нервно одергивала себя, напоминая себе в то же время, что эта ситуация экстраординарная, и только полный дурак чувствовал бы себя в ней в безопасности.

«Со своей стороны я обещаю вам не посягать на целостность вашего сознания, включая, мысли, чувства, опыт и воспоминания, все, что является частью вашей личности и что не может быть открыто или передано мне без вашего согласия».

Эти слова он произнес, когда она, вслед за ним, поставила свою подпись под «Договором о сотрудничестве в научных целях под контролем и при участии пенитенциарной службы Звездного флота Федерации планет». Но только совершив первое путешествие, она поняла, насколько, говоря это, он был серьезен и что это значило для него.

… Абсолютная реальность окружающего ее пространства не стала для Энжи неожиданностью. Перед тем, как допустить ее к непосредственному процессу взаимодействия с чужим сознанием, доктор Лестер подробно объяснил ей, как работает и на чем строится такой контакт. С его слов она поняла, что мозг, создавая внутренние формы и обустраивая картину мира, опирается на внешние данные, но принципиально ему не важно, будет ли то, что он изобразил, соотноситься с объективной реальностью, или нет. «Тип и качество мозговой активности, когда вы видите галлюцинации и реальный предмет, – один и тот же, – заметил он, – разница лишь в наличии физического стимула. Поэтому все, что происходит в «галлюцинаторной» реальности совместного сна, будет таким же, как если бы вы и Хан общались в действительности. Пусть вас не смущает плотность и реалистичность изображения – оно тем объемнее и естественнее, чем сильнее принимающий партнер, а вам достался действительно мощный напарник».

Открыв глаза в незнакомом месте и оглянувшись вокруг, Энжи убедилась, что Лестер был прав: и дело было не только в том, что почти сразу же ее полностью захватили завораживающие разнообразием краски, формы и цвета – главное, что поразило ее, – потрясающая детализированность представшего перед ней мира.

Она стояла в небольшой гостиной, обстановка которой напомнила ей старые фильмы, рассказывавшие об истории XX века. Красивая мебель из натурального дерева, украшенная причудливой легкой резьбой, большие высокие шкафы, заполненные настоящими бумажными книгами, часть которых выглядела изданными, как минимум, столетия назад. С трудом оторвав взгляд от этого великолепия, Энжи заметила, что комната освещена солнцем, проникающим из огромного окна, вопреки традиции, явно просматривающейся в стилистике помещения, занимающего почти всю противоположную стену. У окна в одном из больших мягких кресел сидел Хан. Он выглядел так же, как в реальности, с той только разницей, что вместо форменных брюк и водолазки на нем были черные джинсы и светлый шерстяной свитер.

Энжи сделала несколько шагов вперед и подошла ближе.

– Шерсть такого качества вышла из употребления несколько веков назад, – с удивлением проговорила она.

– Если быть точным, то 150 лет назад, – подтвердил Хан. – Никто из ваших современников, должно быть, уже и не помнит, какой она была. Но я помню.

Энжи кивнула и, повинуясь его приглашающему жесту, преодолела остававшееся между ними расстояние и села в соседнее кресло.

– Расскажите мне о ней, – неожиданно сказала она.

Так началась беседа, в которой, как после с изумлением поняла Энжи, не было ни слова о работе. Несколько часов они сидели рядом и просто говорили обо всем на свете, обо всем, на что падал взгляд или что могло заинтересовать кого-то из них, и к концу вечера это уже не был экзамен на выживание – уходя, Энжи почувствовала, что ей по-настоящему хорошо.

– Спасибо, – первое, что она сказала, когда вновь оказалась у него.

Хан, склонившийся над столом и рассеянно перебиравший какие-то бумаги, сделал несколько пометок в одном из листков и непонимающе поднял голову.

– За то, что было в прошлый раз, – с улыбкой пояснила Энжи.

– Я боялся, что если вы продолжите так сильно дергаться, то нанесете мне психологическую травму, – пожал плечами Хан. – Полагаю, это бы повредило работе.

Энжи охватило острое желание рассмеяться.

– И все равно спасибо, – снова повторила она.

Он сдержанно кивнул и указал на кресла у окна.

– Дайте мне закончить расчеты, и мы сможем заняться вашими делами.

Да, повелитель, едва не ляпнула Энжи, но вовремя остановила себя. Вместо этого она согласно наклонила голову и проследовала в предложенном направлении.

Хан присоединился к ней примерно через полчаса.

Они никогда не говорили о его прошлом. О его личном прошлом. Хан оказался прекрасным рассказчиком, к тому же феноменальная память сверхчеловека позволяла ему восстанавливать и обсуждать такие подробности, за которые любой историк из окружения Энжи, не задумываясь, отрезал бы себе палец. Но о том, что привело его в тюрьму, о материалах и обстоятельствах процесса, о том, что случилось с его людьми и вообще обо всех событиях, происшедших с ним в XXIII веке, он не упоминал никогда. Энжи также интуитивно предпочитала обходить молчанием эту тему. Впрочем, чаще всего у нее просто не оставалось сил и времени, чтобы думать об этом. Перед ее удивленными глазами день за днем вставала история ХХ века, комментируемая, разворачиваемая, а во многих случаях и творимая непосредственным участником событий.

Сначала они встречались три раза в неделю, затем стали встречаться каждый день. Поток информации – сложной и разнообразной – был такой, что Энжи, сперва надеявшаяся обойтись стандартным электронным диктофоном, вскоре отказалась от этой идеи и, перепробовав несколько других способов, в конце концов предпочла использовать визуальные и сенсорные ментальные карты. Последнее ей не очень удавалось, но это была единственная возможность хоть как-то упорядочить тот набор фактов, событий и схем, что каждый день обрушивался на ее голову. Спустя несколько недель она решила попытаться создать что-то вроде энциклопедического словаря, и некоторое время они работали в режиме «вопрос-ответ»: Энжи называла событие, страну или политического деятеля, а Хан – указывал даты, прояснял сопутствующие обстоятельства, иногда – отмечал истинность или ложность информации, имеющейся в официальных источниках. Это был адский труд, но странным образом им обоим он приносил колоссальное удовольствие.

– Александра-Мария Вельтанта, аристократка, потомок англичан-завоевателей, посол Индии в Соединенных Штатах, политический деятель правого крыла, сторонница индийской независимости, подозревалась в тайных симпатиях к исламистам и поддержке партий пакистанских террористов, – Энжи забралась в кресло с ногами и, подняв голову от списка имен, который держала в руках, уставилась на Хана.

– Вздорная упрямая женщина, скорее, коррупционер, чем фанатичка, – скучающе махнул рукой тот, – в 1960 году прекратила политическую деятельность в обмен на солидную сумму, положенную ей на счет.

Энжи машинально кивнула, но тут же недоверчиво нахмурилась.

– Положенную кем? – она внимательно посмотрела на Хана. – Ты же не хочешь сказать...

– Мне не всегда приходилось действовать парламентскими методами, – Хан протянул руку и взял у нее исчерканный вдоль и поперек обычный лист бумаги. – Ты что, перешла на аналоговые носители?

– В бумажном виде проще структурировать информацию, – вновь углубившись в список, ответила Энжи. – Какая разница, здесь все равно виртуальная реальность, – краем глаза заметив его удивленное выражение лица, отмахнулась она, – уверена, если будет нужно, при желании ты можешь сделать из них все что угодно. Хоть палимпсесты.

– Палимпсесты? – Хан расхохотался. – Я недооценил твое воображение.

– Не могу сказать, что это твой самый большой промах, – парировала Энжи. Она еще раз просмотрела свои записи и пробормотала: – Значит, Александра-Мария перестала быть крупным политическим игроком примерно в то время, когда...

– Как раз когда я получил власть, – кивнул Хан. – Ее интересовала независимость Индии, как и мою партию, но только на словах. Устранить ее можно было несколькими способами.

– Ты выбрал самый гуманный.

– Мне было всего двадцать лет.

Энжи на мгновение подняла на него глаза и тут же вернулась к своим заметкам.

– Ниарито Витторио Альендес, кардинал, сторонник усиления папской власти, был кандидатом на пост понтифика в 1975 году, проиграл своему коллеге, кардиналу Фолетти, ставшему со временем...

– Зацикленный на власти маньяк, – Хан зевнул.

И так каждый день.

***

Привыкнуть к виртуальной реальности и к тому, как он ею управляет, оказалось проще, чем она думала. Хану, похоже, нравилось развлекаться, добавляя и убирая новые комнаты, а само жилище, в свою очередь, превращая то в исполинский замок XIV века, то в маленькое бунгало у моря, то в грубый форт, вырубленный в скале, то в дом собраний в римском стиле. Но чаще всего Хан все-таки пользовался для их встреч проекцией особняка начала XX столетия, выстроенного в стиле английского колониализма – то ли в насмешку над представленной в учебниках собственной ролью в истории, то ли просто ради удобства: раз за разом появляясь в его сознании, Энжи заметила, что именно в уютной обстановке этого дома он чувствует себя наиболее открытым и расслабленным. Часто она спрашивала себя, как выглядел его настоящий дом и был ли он когда-нибудь… то есть, существовал ли он вообще. Но, так как спрашивать у Хана по понятным причинам она об этом не хотела, ей оставалось только предполагать, – и она сильно подозревала, что его дом не был древним фортом. Но когда речь заходила об этом человеке, с уверенностью сказать ничего было нельзя, поэтому в конечном итоге она перестала об этом думать. Тем более, что вещей, занимавших ее внимание, и без того было предостаточно.

В самое разное время оказываясь в его внутреннем пространстве, она получила возможность убедиться, что то, чем он занимается здесь, далеко не всегда является своеобразной прогулкой или развлечением. Часто, как и в свое первое посещение, она заставала его пишущим или чертящим что-то на листах бумаги, а однажды ей удалось заметить целый ворох таких записей и чертежей, выглядывавших из ящика его стола.

– Что это такое? – Энжи с любопытством смотрела на исписанные мелким почерком Хана бумаги.

– Новые идеи, – Хан пожал плечами.

– В каком смысле? – она предполагала, что-то в этом роде, но ей хотелось услышать это от него.

– В прямом, – Хан подошел к столу и, взяв из стопки один из больших листов, на котором, судя по всему, был изображен чертеж какого-то странного транспортного средства – то ли мини-шаттла, то ли фантастического подобия индивидуального транспортера, – протянул ей. Энжи пригляделась. На первый взгляд устройство напоминало прозрачную кабину турболифта, какие использовались в обычных домах и супермаркетах.

– Когда работаешь, не так скучно, – задумчиво проговорил Хан, прислонившись к столу и глядя, как она рассматривает проект, – даже если результатов никто не видит.

Энжи не стала спрашивать его, хочет ли он, чтобы их кто-нибудь увидел, – это было бы глупо. Вместо этого она попросила Хана показать ей все остальные схемы и чертежи. К ее удивлению, он согласился, и остаток дня они провели, разглядывая его записи, большей части которых, как убедилась Энжи, хватило бы не только для того, чтобы модернизировать Звездный флот, но и предоставить в распоряжение простых людей несколько весьма любопытных бытовых приборов. Придя тем вечером домой, она еще долго думала о том, каким образом произошло так, что этот человек оказался запертым в тюрьме, и почему ни разу за все это время ни одному из адмиралов или просто офицеров Звездного флота не пришло в голову спросить себя, можно ли как-то иначе использовать его огромный потенциал. С другой стороны, разве она сама не задалась этим вопросом только сейчас?

Их отношения с Ханом были ровными и доброжелательными, при желании, их можно было назвать дружескими, но что она, в сущности, знала о нем? Впервые с того момента, когда они познакомились, Энжи всерьез спросила себя об этом – и вынуждена была признать, что у нее нет ответа.

Впрочем, она была уверена, что нет его и у других. Разница состояла в том, что ей хотелось это изменить, и после одного случая, произошедшего спустя несколько дней после того, как Хан показал ей свои проекты, это желание только усилилось.

… Она сидела в кресле, записывая, как обычно, его похожие на лекцию воспоминания о ком-то из мелких политических деятелей времен заката Индоазиатской империи, когда мир вокруг нее внезапно исказился, и боль, пришедшая ниоткуда, скрутила виртуальное тело жгутом. Хан, увлекшийся рассказом, не сразу заметил, что она побледнела и перестала реагировать на его слова, но уже через секунду после того, как он, обернувшись к ней, чтобы задать какой-то незначительный вопрос, увидел выражение ее лица, кресло под ней превратилось в длинный широкий диван, а в руки ей ткнулся стакан с прозрачной жидкостью.

Энжи приняла стакан и машинально сделала несколько больших глотков.

– Что это… такое? – отдышавшись, сдавленным голосом спросила она.

– Ничего, – отрывисто сказал Хан, – просто банальный образ первой помощи, чтобы стабилизировать тебя. Тебе лучше лечь.

Энжи кивнула и откинулась назад. Несколько секунд в комнате стояла тишина. Равнодушно проследив за тем, как стакан, который она отдала ему, исчезает, словно его никогда не существовало, Энжи выжидательно посмотрела на Хана.  
Оба они прекрасно понимали, что она спрашивала не про воду.

– Думаю, это информационная перегрузка, – в голосе Хана не было удивления или встревоженности, – скорее, что-то, похожее на сдержанный интерес исследователя. – Я еще несколько дней назад хотел сказать тебе, чтобы ты сделала паузу и дала своему мозгу переработать поток новых знаний и фактов, с которыми он, похоже, не справляется. С другой стороны, возможен и более экзотический вариант.

– Экзотический? – Энжи подняла брови. Она привстала и уселась поудобнее, уютно подобрав под себя ноги. Паника и головокружение прошли, но на нее все еще короткими волнами накатывала дурнота.

– Если судить по тому, что я увидел, и по тому, что написано в большей части источников. – Хан отошел от дивана, на который присел, протягивая ей воду, и в задумчивости обернулся к книжным шкафам.

– Что ты делаешь? – спросила Энжи, глядя, как он один за другим достает с полок толстые тома и, бегло просмотрев, тут же ставит обратно.

– Пытаюсь проверить одну свою гипотезу, – ответил Хан, не отрываясь от очередной книги, – надо сказать, довольно сомнительную, учитывая, что наш контакт исчерпывается простым поверхностным взаимодействием.

– Наше взаимодействие – поверхностное? – Энжи смотрела, как его пальцы листают старые бумажные страницы. Что он в таком случае считает глубоким взаимодействием, спросила себя она, но тут он поднял взгляд и посмотрел на нее.

– Естественно, – отставив книгу, Хан вернулся к ней и принялся рассматривать ее так, будто она была диковинным животным в террариуме его дворца. Энжи мысленно поежилась.

– Я являюсь принимающей стороной, ты – серфер, точка на карте, которая движется в заданных координатах, по сути, не будучи полноценным участником процесса, – как ни в чем ни бывало, продолжал он. – Собственно, возможно, в этом и состоит проблема… – склонив голову, он вновь критически посмотрел на нее, а затем встал и вернулся к одной из книг, которые поставил на полку.

– Что хорошо в виртуальных путешествиях – когда не знаешь, что делать, всегда можно обратиться напрямую к долговременной памяти, – энергично пролистывая страницу за страницей, проговорил он. – Вот. – Хан поднял голову и победоносно посмотрел на девушку. Я так и думал. У тебя был приступ морской болезни.

– Приступ чего?.. – не выгляди он таким серьезным, Энжи решила бы, что он ее разыгрывает. – Что это значит?

Не обращая внимания на ее изумленный взгляд, Хан молча захлопнул книгу и подошел к ней.

– Мы условились об одностороннем контакте, потому что я думал, что так будет проще и безопаснее, но я забыл о том, что длительное взаимодействие обладает своими особенностями. В частности, человек, не обладающий сверхспособностями или талантом к телепатии, в течение долгого времени вынужденный погружаться в чужое сознание, рано или поздно начинает испытывать проблемы с ориентацией или тонуть.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что меня засосало в твое сознание? – Энжи невпопад подумала, что Питер предупреждал ее об этом, но, честно говоря, она представляла себе это как-то иначе.

– В каком-то смысле, – Хан закатил глаза. – Твой мозг, из раза в раз синхронизируясь с моим, должен искать способы дифференцировать реальность, сохраняя некие опорные точки, как компьютер сохраняет образ программы до внесения обновлений, чтобы при необходимости иметь возможность вернуться к исходной версии. – терпеливо объяснил он. – С той только разницей, что в твоем случае исходная версия является константой, к которой он не просто может, но обязан возвращаться, – и неизменно пересобирать твое сознание заново после контакта со мной.

Энжи нахмурилась, неверяще глядя на него.

– А причем тут морская болезнь?

– Это просто название, общее для целого ряда похожих явлений, – отозвался Хан, снова усаживаясь на диван. – Не понимаю, почему мне с самого начала не пришло это в голову.

– Ну, вот теперь пришло, – Энжи не удержалась от сарказма. Она указала на свое тело: – Трудно не заметить.

В ответ на это он только криво усмехнулся и прикрыл глаза, словно задумавшись о чем-то и на время забыв о ней.

– Вероятно, придется все-таки немного отступить от правил, которые мы обсуждали раньше, – открыв глаза, неторопливо проговорил он.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Я имею в виду, – ответил Хан, внимательно глядя на нее, – что, видимо, мне придется сбалансировать ситуацию, дав твоему мозгу опору и создав противовес.

– Каким образом? – спросила Энжи, но тут же поняла, что уже знает ответ.

– Для того, чтобы прекратить морскую болезнь, нужно обрести почву под ногами, – кивнул Хан, подтверждая ее догадки. – А это означает, что я должен перестать быть только принимающим партнером.

– Это больно? – слова вырвались у нее помимо воли, и она тут же отвернулась, залившись краской стыда.

– Нет, – впервые в жизни Энжи чувствовала такую благодарность к человеку за то, что его голос ни на йоту не изменился, отзываясь на ее вопрос, – но тебе придется принять тот факт, что я нарушу некоторые границы.

– И это, – ей удалось справиться с собой, и взгляд, который она обратила к нему, был уже почти спокойным, – означает, что больше подобного не повторится? Я смогу… работать с тобой столько, сколько будет нужно, не впадая в такие… в такие состояния?

– Да, – Хан утвердительно покачал головой.

Энжи надолго замолчала.

– Хорошо, – наконец, медленно произнесла она. – Что нужно делать?

– Ничего, – Хан придвинулся к ней ближе и сделал короткий жест рукой, – ляг обратно и закрой глаза.

Она вновь ощутимо напряглась, но тут же кивнула и, откинувшись на мягкую поверхность, обитую темно-синим бархатом, выполнила его просьбу.

– В принципе, сложностей быть не должно, – услышала она голос Хана, звучащий совсем рядом с ней, – не пытайся никак специально в этом участвовать, просто лежи и считай циклы дыхания.

Энжи снова кивает и больше ничего не говорит.

Она чувствует, как его пальцы легко ложатся на ее виски, и в месте, где они соприкасаются с кожей, возникает нечто, похожее на слабый электрический разряд.

Спустя пару секунд он отрывается от нее и встает.

– Готово.

Она в недоумении открывает глаза.

– Что значит, готово?

– Это значит, я закончил.

Энжи рассердилась.

– Ты издеваешься надо мной? Ты только начал.

– Нет, начал я уже давно.

В смятении она смотрит, как он разворачивается и, сделав несколько шагов, опускается в свое любимое кресло, как ни в чем ни бывало вытянув ноги перед собой.

Подумав немного, она решает, что лежать в таком виде глупо и все равно не поможет понять, что произошло, и поэтому встает и присоединяется к нему, попутно отметив, что за то время, что понадобилось ей, чтобы добраться до окна, диван вернул себе прежнюю форму, превратившись в копию сиденья, которое занял Хан.

– Если ты сейчас же не расскажешь мне, в чем дело, клянусь, я… – начинает она, но он поворачивается к ней и просто молча смотрит ей в глаза, так что она останавливается и замолкает в нерешительности.

– Десять минут назад, – произносит Хан, как будто продолжая предыдущую фразу.

– Десять минут на… – и тут до нее доходит. – Сразу же после того, как мне стало плохо.

Он кивает.

– Почти сразу. Хотя морская болезнь при телепатическом общении – явление и в самом деле довольно редкое, она легко узнаваема, и для того, чтобы увидеть, что речь идет о ней, мне не нужно было обращаться к долговременной памяти. Но если я хотел сделать то, что собирался, – мне нужно было тебя отвлечь, – добавил он, увидев, что она собирается спросить еще что-то. – С тобой очень удобно работать, – мягко сказал Хан, – но высокая чувствительность и острое восприятие не всегда полезны.

Энжи кивнула, вспомнив, о чем спрашивала его пару минут назад.

– И то, что ты сделал после, – это был…

– Не вход, а выход, – спокойно подтвердил Хан. – Выходить лучше все-таки при участии пассивного партнера, это позволяет корректно завершить процесс.

Энжи покачала головой и внезапно рассмеялась.

– Я должна была догадаться, – сквозь смех сказала она. – Это же ровно то же самое… То же, что ты проделал с бирманским раджой в тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят пятом. Мы буквально недавно об этом говорили.

– Согласись, что более действенным было предложить ему мирный договор после того, как он узнал, что мои союзники в Китае, Таиланде и Вьетнаме блокировали все его торговые магистрали и в одностороннем порядке вышли из всех предшествовавших соглашений, – хмыкнул Хан.

Энжи усмехнулась.

– Согласись, что ты просто авантюрист.

– Не смог устоять перед искушением немного размять мышцы, – глаза Хана блеснули. – К тому же, я терпеть не могу тратить лишнюю энергию на то, чего можно достичь без применения силы и с максимальным комфортом для всех. – он окинул ее критическим взглядом. – В целом, непохоже, чтобы ты жаловалась.

– Я подумываю начать, – девушка угрожающе оскалилась.

– Наконец-то, после более чем двадцати лет у власти и трехсот лет в криосне я встретил человека, заставившего меня действительно содрогнуться, – Хан откинулся на спинку сиденья и весело уставился на нее.

Энжи фыркнула и, нащупав в кресле рядом с собой пухлую бархатную подушку, устало запустила в него.

Хан ловко перехватил импровизированный снаряд.

– Координация в норме, эмоциональная сфера и скорость реакции – тоже, задумчиво протянул он, разглядывая изящный предмет в своих руках. – С интеллектом небольшие проблемы, – Хан наморщил лоб и философски вздохнул, – но с этим ничего не поделаешь. Боюсь, здесь налицо банальные природные ограничения.

– Я тебя убью, – с наслаждением пообещала Энжи и отвернулась в тщетной попытке скрыть новый взрыв смеха. Ей пришло в голову, что она еще легко отделалась. Что бы было, реши он, что ее интеллекту требуется апгрейд?

– Энжи, это было легкое и совершенно безопасное воздействие, – серьезно сказал Хан, когда она вновь обернулась к нему. – Если хочешь, можешь проверить это прямо сегодня, когда выйдешь из виртуальной реальности. Просто попроси Лестера провести стандартное обследование.

Энжи кивнула. Ни один человек, даже такой самоуверенный, как Хан, не стал бы намеренно делать подобные вещи, зная, что последствия его вмешательства проявятся при первом же плановом сканировании или МРТ.

– Зато теперь я понимаю, почему тебя боялась половина земного шара, – рассеянно заметила она. – А та пресловутая четверть, которой ты управлял, должно быть, чувствовала себя вполне довольной: ей бояться было уже нечего.

Хан только улыбнулся, ничего не сказав.

Энжи довольно хмыкнула, поймав его одобрительный взгляд, и прикрыла глаза, вызывая в памяти ментальную карту, с которой они работали до начала сегодняшнего инцидента. Развернув перед собой голографическое изображение, она открыла очередной файл.

– Руперт Ойстен Виттенбах. Министр финансов Индии с 1982 по 1988 год.

Хан сложил руки на груди и принялся рассказывать.


	5. Глава 4

Энжи стояла у окна в виртуальной гостиной Хана и смотрела на разворачивающуюся по другую его сторону панораму средневекового Лондона.

– Я не могу ручаться за точность деталей, – голос Хана из-за ее спины звучал, скорее, поддразнивающе, чем виновато, – но общую атмосферу эпохи, я надеюсь, мне удалось передать.

– Вполне, – отозвалась Энжи, разглядывая живописные фигуры нищих, бредущих по улице, и клубящийся над городом густой желтый смог. – Откуда ты все это знаешь? – она наполовину отвернулась от окна, ненадолго оторвавшись от завладевшей ее вниманием сюрреалистической картины.

– Когда-то интересовался, – Хан пожал плечами. Он подошел ближе к окну и тоже принялся рассматривать прохожих. Издалека все они казались не похожими друг на друга, все были по-разному одеты, и в большинстве случаев по их одежде можно было сделать вывод об уровне их достатка и даже о том, принадлежит ли ее обладатель к жителям города или деревни. Но стоило приглядеться внимательнее, как становилось заметно, что лица людей размыты, – вернее, они представляли собой наброски, как если бы художник, начав создавать картину, лишь обозначил контуры каждого из них, не желая вдаваться в подробности. Больше всего это было похоже на полотна импрессионистов. – Любил читать книги по истории, – весело хмыкнул он, бросая на нее ехидный взор.

– Похоже, что с памятью у тебя тогда было лучше, – ухмыльнулась Энжи.

Хан вопросительно приподнял бровь.

– Смог в средневековом Лондоне появлялся из-за того, что его жители массово отапливали свои дома углем, и поэтому он был черного или дымчатого цвета, но никак не желтого, – Энжи задумчиво проводила глазами проезжающий мимо настоящий лондонский кэб.

– «История – это гвоздь, на который я вешаю свои романы», – фыркнул Хан. – Я думал, что за годы изучения этой своеобразной дисциплины ты привыкла к тому, что мир, который она представляет, изменчив, как хамелеон.

– Вероятно, это так – для тех, кто этот мир перекраивал, – беззлобно заметила Энжи.

– Верно, – картинка за окном расплылась, и сквозь нее проступила надпись: «1303 год».

– Идеальная память, – забыв о том, как только что предполагала противоположное, восхищенно выдохнула Энжи.

– Меня создавали как сверхчеловека, – невозмутимо напомнил Хан.

Энжи кивнула, не оборачиваясь.

Она подумала о том, как странно должен выглядеть их разговор из той, объективной реальности. И о том, как долго еще ему придется для того, чтобы увидеть Лондон, создавать его у себя внутри.

– Сколько ты в заключении?

– Пять лет.

– Я думала, дольше.

Хан кивнул.

– Я тоже думал.

В ответ на ее вопросительный взгляд, брошенный из-за плеча, он только покачал головой:

– Время здесь течет по-другому.

– Время... – медленно повторила она, и тут же вскинула на него глаза. – Время?.. Ты что же... ты хочешь сказать, что постоянно находишься здесь? Постоянно...

Хан невесело рассмеялся, увидев изумление на ее лице.

– Ты считаешь, что мне лучше было бы сидеть в камере?

Она отвернулась от окна и, неверяще посмотрев на Хана, прошлась по комнате.

– Ты знаешь, что слишком долгие ментальные путешествия снижают интеллектуальный потенциал?

– Это не доказано.

– Это не имеет значения! – ее голос сорвался. – Как ты... Просто зачем? – устало спросила она.

Хан подошел к ней и внимательно заглянул ей в глаза. Несколько секунд ей казалось, что он готов нарушить данное обещание и ворваться в ее сознание, чтобы в мгновение ока разнести там все по кусочкам. Но тут же его лицо приобрело то же холодное, почти равнодушное выражение, которое она видела, когда встретила его в первый раз.

– Не имеет значения, – безучастным тоном ответил он, – что станет с моим интеллектуальным потенциалом, если все, для чего я могу его использовать, это создавать объемные ментальные картинки.

Слова были сказаны нарочито сухо, без тени страдания или сожаления, но именно это неожиданно причинило ей такую боль, что она почувствовала, что сломается, если не уйдет прямо сейчас.

– Выпусти. Выпусти меня, – прошептала Энжи сквозь застилавшие ее глаза слезы. – Пожалуйста, прошу тебя.

Хан молча кивнул головой и отвернулся.

Следущее, что она увидела, был белый сияющий потолок в кабинете Лестера.

***

Несколько дней Энжи не только не появлялась в изоляторе, где держали Хана, но старалась даже не вспоминать о нем. Последнее, впрочем, было не так просто.

«– Прежде, чем вы решите, хотите ли на самом деле заниматься этим, я должен спросить вас – готовы ли вы к последствиям?

Нахмурившись, она подняла на него непонимающие глаза.

– Разве пенитенциарная служба не предупредила вас? – голос Хана звучал холодно и безразлично, как будто он неосознанно копировал или таким необычным образом передразнивал своих тюремщиков и их официальный тон. – Впрочем, у них вечно возникают какие-то сбои, – презрительно добавил он.

– Меня ни о чем не предупредили, – тихо сказала Энжи. – Во всяком случае, ни о чем, что могло бы меня... встревожить.

– Разумеется, – Хан сдержанно кивнул. – Феномены, о которых я говорю, принадлежат к «обстоятельствам особого типа», – он снова раздраженно скривился, – поэтому говорить о них не принято, к тому же, вероятно, никому не пришло в голову, что кто-то захочет состоять в ментальной связи со мной. В таких ситуациях люди склонны упускать мелочи.

Энжи глубоко вздохнула и снова посмотрела ему в глаза.

– Мистер Сингх, возможно, вы будете так любезны исправить эту оплошность, по недосмотру допущенную сотрудниками тюрьмы, – устало сказала она, изо всех сил сдерживая желание выразиться более резко и зло. – Полагаю, к вам это имеет отношение в той же степени, что и ко мне, – предположила она.

– В значительно меньшей, – отмахнулся Хан; он ничем не показывал, что заметил ее недовольство или принял его всерьез. – Хотя, если последствия окажутся непредсказуемыми, в этом, вероятнее всего, обвинят меня, – невозмутимо сказал он.

Энжи встала и, обойдя стол кругом, остановилась рядом с местом, где он сидел. Это была их вторая встреча после того раза, когда она пришла в изолятор для того, чтобы попросить его помочь ей с исследованием, и сейчас она должна была бы чувствовать себя более свободно, но, вопреки всякой логике, напряжения в ней только прибавилось.

Странная тишина возникла между ними, не жесткая или печальная, нисколько не опасная, – просто мгновение неопределенности, расцветшее, будто быстрорастущие растения, которые она видела в здешних оранжереях, безумным цветом неизвестной страны.

Энжи тряхнула головой.

– Мистер Сингх.

– У партнера, который вступает в ментальную связь в качестве путешественника, – медленно, тщательно выговаривая каждое слово, сказал Хан, – со временем образуется устойчивая нейронная сеть, отвечающая за данный контакт. Она существует столько, сколько продолжается общение. Спустя несколько месяцев, – если общение прекращается, – сеть угасает. В целом, все абсолютно безопасно, никаких недомоганий и побочных эффектов. За исключением отдельных реакций, которые могут быть не очень желательными, если...

Он замолчал.

– Не очень желательными, если?.. – Энжи не настроена была быть терпеливой.

– Не очень желательными, если вы захотите резко прервать контакт. – Хан откинулся на спинку стула и холодно посмотрел на нее. – В этом случае, вам следует быть готовой, что примерно в течение месяца вам будут сниться сны».

Очень яркие сны.

Боже, Энжи не представляла себе, что он имел в виду. Тогда она просто отмахнулась от этой идеи, слишком занятая подробностями предстоящего взаимодействия и не готовая отвлекать душевную энергию еще и на то, чтобы беспокоиться о каких-то грезах, которые, скорее всего, в ее случае, вообще не возникнут. Не вспомнила она их разговор и после того, как выбежала на полной скорости из здания тюрьмы, мечтая только об одном: забыть о Хане и никогда сюда не возвращаться. В течение трех дней все было хорошо: Энжи стремилась максимально загрузить себя работой и сосредоточиться на бесконечном потоке насущных дел, так что ни для посторонних мыслей ни для, тем более, странных снов, в ее жизни места не оставалось.

Все изменилось на четвертый вечер, когда, придя домой совершенно измотанной и упав на постель, не раздеваясь, она вдруг оказалась в его руках.

«Я не настолько голоден, чтобы брать женщин у себя в голове», – однажды сказал ей он. Но то, что происходило сейчас, не было результатом голода – это было медленное, сильное и тягучее, охватывающее и не оставляющее возможности вырваться, мощное влечение, которое, подобно океанской волне, на полной скорости врезалось в нее, но, в отличие от морской стихии, нисколько ей не повредило.

Утром, проснувшись в своей постели одна и осознав, что это был только сон, Энжи несколько минут просто лежала, глядя перед собой и пытаясь решить, что ей дальше делать. Пойти в отдел научных исследований Звездного флота? К тюремному психиатру? К начальнику тюрьмы?

И что же она им всем скажет?

«Ах, простите, господа, я пять месяцев общалась с заключенным в одиночной камере преступником, и теперь мне снятся эротические сны с его участием».

Энжи покраснела. При всем желании, то, что она видела вчера, нельзя было назвать эротическим сном. Она села на кровати и обхватила себя руками. Ее кожа до сих пор горела от его прикосновений. И она была уверена, что если сейчас ее подвергнуть допросу с использованием ментального сканирования, результат будет аналогичным, как если бы она была...

Новая мысль подбросила ее на постели. Быстро встав и накинув халат, Энжи отправилась в ванную.

Кажется, ей придется все-таки пойти в тюрьму.

Но только не к начальнику.

Определенно, не к начальнику.

***

– Ясно. Стокгольмский синдром, – доктор Леонард Маккой выпрямился и бросил на стол стилос и падд.

После того, как «Энтерпрайз» вернулся из последней миссии, Маккой, заявивший, что пяти лет в космосе с него вполне достаточно, собрал вещи и написал заявление о переводе в пенитенциарную службу. «Лечить всяких психов я могу и на Земле, – сварливо сказал он в ответ на удивленные вопросы друзей, – а рисковать своей шкурой и ежедневно смотреть на то, как это делают другие, мне надоело». Во всяком случае, так о его назначении рассказывал Лестер, и у Энжи не было оснований ему не верить. Имя доктора Маккоя пришло ей на ум сразу же, как только она поняла, что столкнулась с проблемой, с которой не могла пойти ни к Лестеру, ни к тюремному руководству, ни, – по крайней мере, пока – в комиссию по делам заключенных или штаб флота. Странным образом именно доктор Маккой оказался одним из тех людей, которым после всего, что она узнала, ей хотелось задать наибольшее количество вопросов. А поскольку он был единственным из всей команды «Энтерпрайз», с кем она, хоть и не близко, но все же лично познакомилась во время одного из первых посещений изолятора, Энжи отправилась к нему.

– Стокгольмский синдром? – Энжи никогда не думала, что змеиные интонации Хана когда-нибудь покажутся ей настолько уместными и естественными. – И с чьей же стороны? – она, как и доктор, откинулась на спинку стула и смерила его критическим взглядом. – Уж не с вашей ли?

– С моей?.. – кажется, ее выпад невольно сбил его с толку. – Что вы имеете в виду?

– Не с вашей лично, – оскалилась Энжи, – вас конкретно в этом сложно заподозрить. Я имела в виду командование флота и капитана корабля «Энтерпрайз».

Маккой по-прежнему смотрел непонимающе.

– Стокгольмский синдром – это зависимость, возникающая у заложника по отношению к человеку, который держит его в заточении, – холодно напомнила Энжи. – Но для того, чтобы возникла подобная ситуация, недостаточно иметь в своем распоряжении агрессора, – она помедлила, – для этого нужно согласиться считать себя заложником.

После ее слов в комнате наступила долгая напряженная тишина.

– Ты не знаешь, каким был Джим после этой миссии, – медленно, словно преодолевая сильное внутреннее сопротивление, сказал доктор спустя несколько минут. – Он...

– Он, насколько мне известно, выздоровел и на свободе, – отчеканила Энжи, – но отчего-то считает себя по-прежнему пострадавшим, требуя возмещения вины, которая, по его мнению, столь велика, что не имеет срока давности.

Маккой нахмурился.

– Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

– Я хочу сказать, – вздохнула Энжи, – что если капитан Кирк намерен на протяжении всей жизни требовать от своего обидчика искупления грехов, он имеет на это полное право. Мне не ясно лишь, отчего Звездный флот и его пенитенциарная служба полагает это достаточным поводом довести до деменции один из лучших умов со времен Хомски и Хокинга.

– Довести до деменции?.. – Маккой, кажется, окончательно потерял нить разговора. – Объяснись, девочка!

Энжи, к тому времени вставшая и взволнованно ходившая по комнате, обернулась к нему.

– Что тут объяснять? – она смотрела на Маккоя так, как будто у того на голове, как во время брачного периода у алтарианских девственников, выросли рога. – Или вы не знаете, что происходит с теми, кого годами держат в изоляторе?

– Им разрешаются ментальные прогулки, – автоматически произнес Маккой и тут же выругался: – Черт!

– Вот именно. – Энжи кивнула. – Само по себе заключение в изоляторе не представляет значительной проблемы, – в особенности, если речь идет о психически устойчивом и здоровом человеке. Но вам известно, каков средний срок содержания преступников в этих условиях, назначаемый обычно судебными органами Федерации планет?

Внезапная бледность доктора заставила ее снова удовлетворенно кивнуть.

– Три года, – почти прошептал он. – По прошествии этого времени заключенных либо переводят в обычную тюрьму, либо разрешают выходить на воздух.

– Потому что?

– Потому что иначе у них разрушается мозг, – доктор застонал и закрыл лицо руками.

Энжи молчала.

– Ты же не можешь... Он же не может... – она не слишком хорошо знала бывшего главу медицинской службы «Энтерпрайз», но могла бы поклясться, что ему не свойственны подобные волнение и очевидная неуверенность в себе.

– Это просто какая-то ошибка, – кажется, доктору, наконец, удалось взять себя в руки, – когда выносился приговор, никто не думал о том, что происходит с узниками по прошествии первых трех лет, у нас просто не было прецедента! Никто не собирался его пытать, – тихо сказал он, видя, каким недоверчивым взглядом смотрит на него Энжи. – Мы просто о нем забыли.

– Во времена Наполеона это и было самой главной пыткой, – поднявшись и отойдя к окну, отозвалась она. – Вы просто похоронили его там. Внутри его собственного разума. Что прикажете теперь делать? – Энжи резко обернулась и жестко посмотрела на него.

– Я не знаю, – Маккой растерянно покачал головой, но, внезапно подумав о чем-то, спросил: – А тебе какая разница? У тебя же вроде научное исследование. Или этот упырь успел тебя обидеть?

Энжи несколько раз глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула, прежде чем снова смогла нормально говорить.

– Этот упырь, как вы его называете, – тихо сказала она, – сделал все для того, чтобы не допустить меня к этому исследованию, единственный из всех, потому что знал, чем это может закончиться. Именно он рассказал мне о том, чего не было в договоре, который заставили меня подписать в тюрьме, и о том, что забыли упомянуть сотрудники пенитенциарной службы, когда подписывали разрешение на ежедневные посещения заключенного с продолжительным ментальным взаимодействием. Не думаю, что об этом тоже кто-нибудь помнит или кого-либо это вообще заботило, – не удержавшись от ядовитого замечания, добавила она, – но мне снятся сны.

– Сны про Хана? – нахмурился Маккой.

Энжи молча кивнула. Не то чтобы ей хотелось говорить об этом с ним, но, как бы она к нему ни относилась, Маккой был врачом высокого уровня и славился тем, что не раз вытаскивал свою команду из самых жутких ситуаций. Не говоря уже о том, что он воскресил Кирка. Энжи горько усмехнулась.

– Да. И – предупреждая ваш вопрос – я не могу это контролировать. Неважно, что мне снится, – с усилием, стараясь сделать так, чтобы ее голос не дрожал, продолжила она, – я просто хочу от этого избавиться. Вы можете мне в этом помочь?

– Нет, – Маккой озабоченно покачал головой, и Энжи усилием воли подавила охватившее ее ощущение беспомощности. Она просто хотела попробовать. Не получилось. Значит, она найдет другой выход. Нет причин паниковать.

И все же она паниковала. Да что там, она была просто на пределе. Коротко взглянув на Маккоя и решив, что если она хочет сохранить подобие спокойствия, ей лучше откланяться прямо сейчас, она сдержанно кивнула и тихо произнесла:

– Не продолжайте. Я кое-что читала о ментальных взаимодействиях и знаю, что попытки при помощи химических веществ избежать последствий чаще всего заканчиваются провалом. Я просто рассчитывала на ваш... – она снова усмехнулась – наверное, на ваш легендарный опыт. Но вы не волшебник, и, наверное, это к лучшему.

Перестав мерить шагами комнату, она присела за стол и, помолчав еще какое-то время, медленно и очень четко сказала:

– Доктор Маккой. Проблема, которой я с вами поделилась, как вы, должно быть, смогли понять, касается не только и не столько меня, и не только и не столько Хана Нуньена Сингха, и от ее решения зависит не только моя жизнь или жизнь этого заключенного, но и репутация, а, возможно, и будущее Звездного флота. – она сделала паузу, вспомнив записи и чертежи в кабинете стола в виртуальном доме Хана. – Если ваше руководство не умеет быть милосердным, то ему следовало бы быть хотя бы практичным, – она легко ударила пальцами по столу и поднялась. – Я рассчитываю узнать от вас новости в течение пяти дней, – Энжи надеялась, что ее голос звучит достаточно уверенно. – Вы знаете, о чем. После всего, что я вам рассказала, это очевидно. В любом случае, вне зависимости от принятого вами решения, в скором времени я намерена подать заявление в комиссию по делам заключенных о том, что Хана Нуньена Сингха намеренно содержат в нечеловеческих условиях и подвергают пыткам. Не мне вам объяснять дальнейшие последствия. Думаю, они вам известны.

Энжи замолчала. У нее не было доказательств того, что именно благодаря вмешательству Джеймса Тиберия Кирка или, наоборот, его намеренному невмешательству, Хан оказался в положении забытого пленника, оставленного сходить с ума в одиночной камере. Более того, она прекрасно понимала, что комиссия, вероятнее всего, квалифицирует нынешнее положение Хана как результат его собственных свободных действий, основанных на личном выборе. В конце концов, ни Кирк, никто другой не заставлял его проводить большую часть времени внутри своего разума. Окажутся ли они готовы увидеть то, что почти сразу, едва попав в построенное Ханом виртуальное пространство, увидела она – что человек, способный на такое, никогда в жизни по своей воле не вернется в одиночную камеру? Тоска и гнев охватили ее, и ей захотелось оказаться как можно дальше отсюда – и от доктора Маккоя, и от федеральной тюрьмы, и от Звездного флота.

Энжи еще немного постояла, рассматривая доктора, словно диковинный препарат на предметном стекле, и, не прощаясь, двинулась к выходу.

– Да, и насчет того, что мне снится, – сказала она уже от двери, – предполагаю, что капитан Кирк захочет выяснить это, чтобы апеллировать к моей заинтересованности или недееспособности. – Энжи замолчала. Она буквально слышала, как тишина клубится идеями и предположениями. – Он действительно настолько хорош. Но я искренне не советую вам узнавать подробности.

С этими словами она нажала на кнопку, открывающую дверь, и вышла.

Разворачиваясь, чтобы отправиться по коридору к лифту, она заметила, что Маккой сидит все в той же позе, растерянно смотря ей вслед.


	6. Глава 5

Хан сидел у окна в гостиной с толстой книгой в руках. При ее появлении он не обернулся.

Энжи сделала несколько шагов вперед, нарочито громких, хотя это было необязательно для того, чтобы дать ему знать о своем присутствии.

Повинуясь безотчетному порыву, она пришла к нему на следующий день после визита к доктору Маккою. Зачем? Она сама не знала.

Медленно, будто заставляя себя двигаться, она прошла через всю комнату и остановилась. За окном простиралось бескрайнее летнее поле, залитое солнцем.

– Тебе понравилось?

Он не сделал ни одного движения, продолжая сидеть так, словно ее здесь не было, но бархатные нотки в его голосе выдавали скрытый интерес.

– Полагаю, ты уверен, что да. – Энжи сделала еще шаг и опустилась на стул рядом с креслом.

– Посмотри на меня.

Хан медленно закрыл книгу и, отложив ее в сторону, развернулся к ней всем корпусом, видимо, таким образом желая выразить, что он весь внимание.  
Забавно, учитывая, что мы находимся в его реальности, подумала она.

– Как прекратить это? – Энжи решила, что промелькнувшее в глазах Хана выражение сожаления было просто причудой ее собственного восприятия, – как, в целом, и содержание недавних сновидений.

– С помощью обычных нейролептиков, – пожал плечами Хан.

Энжи покачала головой.

– Я была у врача. Нейролептики мне не помогут.

– Современные – нет, – понимающе кивнул головой Хан, – но если тебе так сильно докучают эти сны, – он встал и направился к столу, – то при желании не так уж сложно найти выход из положения.

Энжи смотрела, как он вытаскивает из пачки чистых бумаг небольшой лист и, взяв простую шариковую ручку, какими пользовались в конце ХХ века, принимается писать на нем что-то, склонившись над столом.

– Вот, – обернувшись к ней, сказал Хан и, вернувшись на место, протянул ей густо исписанный листок. – Это формула психоактивного вещества, которое было случайно открыто на рубеже XXI века и впоследствии запрещено как наркотическое, – пояснил он. – При неправильной дозировке оно действительно может обладать подобным эффектом, – в ответ на ее непонимающий взгляд заметил Хан, – но если знать, как его использовать, можно избавиться от практически любых нежелательных симптомов неврологических расстройств. Включая эротические сновидения.

Энжи невольно стиснула зубы.

– Думаю, бессмысленно спрашивать тебя, откуда ты знаешь.

Хан мягко улыбнулся.

– Думаю, да.

Энжи протянула руку и, взяв у него листок, посмотрела на него.

– Есть кто-то, кто может это приготовить?..

– Любая химическая лаборатория, – кивнул Хан. – Тебе даже не понадобится разрешение. Работа с неизвестными или забытыми нейролептиками не запрещена, так что тебе несложно будет найти ученого, который синтезирует для тебя нужный препарат в течение двадцати четырех часов. Рецепт ты не забудешь, с того момента, как ты взяла в руки текст, он стал частью твоего сознания.

Энжи задумчиво кивнула.

– Скажи, – спустя минуту спросила она, – эти сны... Они у всех разные или всем снится одно и то же?

Не говоря ни слова, Хан прошел обратно к оставленному креслу и вновь устроился в нем, на сей раз сев боком к окну. Энжи развернулась и увидела, что солнце сейчас висит значительно ниже над горизонтом, освещая одну половину его лица и делая его взгляд каким-то по-новому странным и непроницаемым.

– Сон, который снится прервавшему связь, – это результат спонтанной реакции нейронной сети. У каждого она уникальна. – сказал он. – Как правило, содержание сновидений состоит из явных или скрытых элементов взаимодействия, обусловленных фантазиями и желаниями обоих партнеров.

Энжи автоматически кивнула и тут же подняла на него изумленные глаза.

– Постой, – растерянно сказала она, – ты хочешь сказать, что...

– Я не мог знать, что именно ты увидишь, потому что сны снятся только одному из партнеров и второй в этом не участвует, – он говорил все так же спокойно, как будто объяснял ей свойства только что предложенного вещества, – но общее содержание снов всегда известно обоим, потому что является результатом их взаимоотношений.

Она в замешательстве смотрела на него.

– Поэтому с ними так трудно справиться? – все, что ей удалось выдавить из себя.

– Тебе могло сниться, что я убиваю тебя, – сказал Хан.

Да, пожалуй, это было бы проще.

Очень медленно, не глядя на него и не произнося ни слова, Энжи разорвала бумагу, которую держала в руках, и бросила обрывки на пол. Хан скептически посмотрел на них и, кажется, собрался что-то сказать, но передумал.

– Есть другой способ?

– Что?

– Есть другой способ избавиться от этих снов? – теперь Энжи смотрела прямо на него, и почему-то это неожиданно придало ей храбрости. – Есть или нет?

– Энжи...

– Хан, я задала тебе вопрос.

Он поморщился, как от удара – легкого и неспособного причинить вред, но определенно болезненного для самолюбия.

– Есть режим мягкого выхода, – помолчав, сказал он. – В течение месяца постепенно уменьшать продолжительность сеанса на один час относительно обычного времени. В первый же вечер сны исчезнут, и потом никогда уже не вернутся. А когда все завершится, ты будешь свободна.

Энжи кивнула. Она предполагала нечто подобное.

– А если я прямо сейчас уйду и больше не вернусь?..

Хан откинулся на спинку кресла.

– Ты будешь видеть эти сны в течение месяца каждую ночь. Сюжеты и обстоятельства не повторяются, реальность ощущений увеличивается по экспоненте.

Она наклонилась и, опершись локтями о бедра, приблизилась к нему.

– Почему... – ей трудно было подобрать слова – почему ты...

– Энжи, я осужденный Федерацией преступник, которому разрешены свидания только у него в голове и которого через четыре месяца ждет распад личности. Ты прекрасно поработала. Через два с половиной месяца твой проект подойдет к концу. Я договорился с Лестером о расписании сеансов, – ты уйдешь раньше, чем наступят сумерки.

Энжи слушала его, глядя в окно. На небе зажигались первые звезды.

– Что за несправедливость, – чуть слышно шепчет она.

– Прости, большей справедливости для тебя я не могу придумать, – сухо отвечает Хан.

Энжи молчит так долго, что это удивляет даже его, но когда он уже готов сам нарушить тишину, неожиданно произносит, громче и более настойчиво:

– Что за несправедливость – замкнуть эти сны на одного, не дав другому даже узнать, что именно в них было. – она уверенно встает и подходит к нему. – Оставляя его думать и мучительно догадываться.

– Я не догадывался. Я знал точно. – тихим голосом произносит Хан, когда она зарывается пальцами в его волосы.

Энжи кивает, чувствуя, как жжет в глазах, и вспоминает, что недавно чувствовала то же самое, – вспоминает сразу, в одной яркой вспышке, как вспоминает и ту ничтожную причину для слез.

Склонившись вниз, она целует его долго и нарочито медленно, давая ему достаточно времени для того, чтобы прийти в себя и успеть ее оттолкнуть, словно острого лезвия, касаясь мысли о том, что они по-прежнему находятся в виртуальной реальности, и большего безумия представить нельзя, но как только его ладони ложатся ей на плечи, ей становится абсолютно все равно, сон это или явь.

Резко подхватив ее обеими руками, Хан несет ее соседнюю комнату, не обращая внимания на рухнувший стул позади, не потрудившись даже закрыть за собой дверь. Пройдя внутрь, он опускает ее на кровать и – если это и не была спальня, то она моментально трансформировалась, – от души наплевав на все церемонии и приличия, будто шкуру с после долгой погони настигнутой добычи, сдирает с нее одежду.

Ему легко отдаваться: он страстный, умелый, ласковый и сильный. Будучи по природе ведущим, он дает так же смело, как берет, и среди многих других открытий для Энжи главным становится то, с какой обаятельной нежностью он это делает.

В конце у нее хватает сил лишь на то, чтобы улыбнуться собственническому жесту, которым он захватывает ее, переворачиваясь на спину и опрокидывая на себя. Энжи старается дышать ровнее, но его близость все еще будоражит, и ей требуется время, чтобы вернуться в норму. Лежа неподвижно и уставившись перед собой, она молчит.

– Балдахин, – первое слово, слетающее с ее губ, и Хан чуть слышно хмыкает где-то поблизости от ее уха.

– Балдахин? – переспрашивает она его, оборачиваясь.

– Тебя что-то не устраивает?

Энжи задумчиво морщит нос.

– Слишком помпезно, как на мой вкус.

– Все, что удалось соорудить на скорую руку, – в тон ей фыркает Хан.

Энжи понимающе кивает и отодвигается, чтобы сменить положение и переместиться на живот.

– И что теперь? – Хан проводит большим пальцем по ее щеке; его глаза внимательно следят за ней из-под ресниц.

– Я остаюсь, – просто отвечает Энжи.

Прижимаясь щекой к его груди, она чувствует, как дрожат его руки.

***

Ответ комиссии, собравшейся спустя три месяца после того, как Энжи побывала у доктора Маккоя, для того, чтобы решить, имеются ли основания для изменения условий содержания арестанта Хана Нуньена Сингха, а также можно ли усмотреть в его нынешнем положении признаки пыток и негуманного обращения, был отрицательным. Тем не менее, с учетом сложившегося положения и с целью удовлетворить ходатайство мисс Анжелы Стакс, проходившей по делу в качестве свидетеля, собравшимися было решено провести повторную проверку состояния заключенного по истечении стандартного срока, предусмотренного для подобного рода дел.

Услышав вердикт комиссии, Энжи, оставшаяся специально ради этого в зале и следившая за развитием событий с одного из задних рядов, поднялась и, не глядя ни на кого из присутствующих, вышла. Она не заметила, как следом за ней встал со своего места и также направился к двери капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк. Он нагнал ее в коридоре.

– Мисс Стакс! Мисс Стакс, остановитесь!

– Это то, что вы хотите? Быть милосердным, но позволить ему сойти с ума прежде, чем ваше прощение достигнет его? – Энжи резко затормозила и обернулась к нему.

– Послушайте, мисс Стакс…

– Пять месяцев, – она указала на падд, который держала в руках, – повторный пересмотр дела назначен через пять месяцев. В самом лучшем случае, если приложить все возможные усилия и с учетом невероятной выносливости Хана у него есть не более двух. – она остановилась и устало посмотрела на Кирка. – Скажите, вы не понимаете, что это значит, или вы и в самом деле так жестоки?

Кирк стоял некоторое время не двигаясь, не пытаясь ответить и не отводя от нее глаз.

– Я не жесток, – тихо сказал он, когда она уже повернулась, собираясь уходить, – но сейчас тот случай, когда я полностью разделяю мнение командования, и вы видели, что решающим был отнюдь не мой голос.

Энжи дернулась.

– Поверьте мне, я знаю его дольше вас и, не сомневаюсь, лучше вас. Это упрямый, сильный и очень целеустремленный человек. Он способен разыграть безумие, подделать собственную мозговую карту – все что угодно, лишь бы выбраться на свободу и закончить игру на своих условиях.

На своих… Энжи взглянула на него с неприкрытой растерянностью, и Кирк понял это по-своему.

– Послушайте, Энжи, – вас ведь так зовут? – Кирк придвигается к ней вплотную, и слова накатывают на нее душной волной. – Он – сумасшедший, преступник, он играет людьми, как фишками, он никогда и никого не принимает в расчет. Он просто использует вас.

_Пальцы на ее висках мягкие, они едва касаются и ждут, пока утихнет дрожь, позволяя почувствовать их и довериться, услышать, как успокаивается дыхание и медленнее становится пульс. Они выбирают нужный момент, сдергивая привычное восприятие, как присохший бинт с раны, и тут же все снова становится на свои места._

– Я понимаю, вы сочувствуете ему, вам хочется ему верить, вам кажется, что он не такой, как думают другие, уверены, что знаете его лучше… Но он все тот же убийца, безумец и террорист, вы для него не более чем способ выбраться оттуда, и он готов быть добрым с вами ровно до того момента, пока вы ему нужны. Когда он выйдет из тюрьмы, он даже не вспомнит о вас.

_Утро рождается медленно, но чем дольше она смотрит на расцветающее светло-серым окно, тем лучше видно, как вплетается в ткань однотонного мира сочная радость, расплывающаяся акварелью, оживающая у горизонта и поднимающаяся к небесам. Она касается ладонью его плеча, а под его рукой на щеке занимается то же солнце, которому нет преград и с которым нет сил сражаться у отступающей долгой ночи. Она вздыхает и, уткнувшись в его плечо, замирает и, смеясь, бормочет что-то невнятное, и, обняв ее крепче, он улыбается ей в ответ._

– Энжи, поверьте, я хотел найти с ним общий язык, я верил, что это возможно, но он просто неспособен чувствовать то же, что и мы.

_Рука, дрожа, выводит на листе блокнота записи, медленно, одну за другой, запинаясь, сбиваясь и начиная заново, ни одну не доводя до конца. Слова кажутся измученными и неразборчивыми, как следы в снегу, слепые, нервные отголоски ровных уверенных строчек, которыми были месяц назад. И лишь иногда между ними мелькают обрывки формул и коротких осмысленных строк, ей сложно понять написанное, она склоняется ниже, и мир расплывается, когда становится ясно, что одна из них – ее имя._

– Достаточно. Спасибо, я поняла вас, капитан Кирк. – Энжи обращает к нему усталый взгляд и голосом, которому, наверное, позавидовал бы коммандер Спок, чьи свидетельсткие показания несколько часов назад комиссия слушала столь внимательно, добавляет: – Благодарю за заботу о моем душевном равновесии, но, боюсь, не могу разделить вашей точки зрения.

Она разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но, пройдя несколько шагов, останавливается.

– Единственное, с чем я действительно склонна согласиться – он и в самом деле не способен чувствовать то же, что и вы, – негромко произносит она и, не оглядываясь, выходит.


	7. Глава 6

После разговора с Энжи Стакс Кирк чувствовал себя победителем, и к исходу четвертого дня, прошедшего с их встречи, ему стало очевидно, что еще немного, и это ощущение, час за часом медленно разъедающее мозг, вот-вот закончит с плотью и примется пробовать кости. Джим не знал, отчего у него возникло такое чувство, и еще меньше понимал, что с ним делать, поэтому первые два дня просто игнорировал его. На третий вспомнил, как обнаруживший его спустя несколько недель после воскрешения на полу палаты в больнице Звездного флота, дрожащим от ужаса и шепчущим какой-то бред, в котором проскальзывали слова «Спок», «корабль» и «эмоции», Маккой спокойно поднял его, усадил на кровать, и, для разнообразия не став пичкать снотворными и успокоительными, внимательно всмотрелся в него и сказал: «Джим, просто начни, наконец, плакать», и пошел в изолятор к Хану.

Получить разрешение на посещение оказалось просто: если речь не шла о свидании в реальной обстановке, управлению пенитенциарной службы, кажется, было все равно, кто и насколько часто приходит к заключенному, поэтому уже через двадцать минут после того, как Кирк подал заявку, на его падд пришло официальное уведомление с личным кодом доступа в тюремный корпус.  
Увидев Кирка, Хан не поздоровался с ним – согласно правилам, ему было запрещено общаться с посетителями вне пределов ментального контакта, но Джим был уверен, что это постановление было одним из немногих, которые совпадали с личными желаниями и склонностями самого Хана. Джим и не ожидал, что он будет вежлив, но холодное молчание и обращенный прямо перед собой взгляд, пока их подсоединяли к оборудованию и готовили к погружению, все равно его покоробили.

Равнодушно, стараясь не обращать внимание на еще одного человека, лежащего на соседней койке, Кирк выполнял спокойные команды доктора Лестера, нажимавшего какие-то кнопки на одном из сенсорных экранов, и только медленно дышал, чувствуя, как мир постепенно темнеет, ускользая от напряженного разума.

Кирк очнулся быстро, без перехода. Он вскинул голову и огляделся, словно оказался на неизвестной, но потенциально враждебной планете, население которой обладало к тому же опасным и высокотехнологичным оружием, обнаружить местонахождение которого не представлялось возможности.

Он стоял посреди большого помещения, напоминавшего то ли ангар для портативных звездолетов, то ли склад для старинных аэроавто, то ли спортивный зал… Последнее предположение заинтересовало его, заставив на секунду замереть, чтобы порыться в памяти.

И тут он понял.

Джим рассмеялся. Это был зал для каратэ или айкидо, с деревянным полом, тремя светлыми стенами и огромными матовыми ширмами в японском стиле, создающими перегородку, которая, очевидно, должна была заменить четвертую. Хана нигде не было видно, но Джим был уверен, что он где-то рядом – еще бы, ты у него в голове, мысленно одернул себя он, – и просто ждет подходящего момента, чтобы эффектно появиться, застав противника врасплох. В том, что Хан считает его противником, у Кирка сомнений не было – достаточно было увидеть весь этот антураж, созданный с явным желанием не только четко обозначить свое отношение, но и – Джим сжал зубы – изысканно оскорбить.

Ты все еще думаешь, что ты для меня – «Кобаяши Мару»? Кирк глубоко вдохнул, готовясь к долгому противоборству. Он не даст сбить себя с толку.

– Я не звал вас, капитан.

Голос, возникший из ниоткуда, заполнил всю комнату и разнесся по пустому помещению долгим презрительным эхом.

– Верно. – Джим подавил инстинктивное желание оглядеться и произнес, отчетливо выговаривая каждое слово: – Я пришел, потому что несколько дней назад говорил с женщиной, которую ты соблазнил, которую обманул и заставил поверить, что ты можешь измениться.

Молчание.

– Комиссия по пересмотру твоего дела, знаешь… – с нарочитой беспечностью продолжал Кирк, – честно говоря, я впечатлен. Я думал, все закончится быстро – учитывая материалы процесса и показания свидетелей. Я даже не планировал специально отвлекаться от дел, – думал, успею уложиться в перерыве на ланч. Но она так отчаянно защищала тебя, что мы увязли там до вечера. Вот я и захотел узнать… – Хана все еще не было видно, но чувствовалось, что воздух вокруг Кирка бурлит от наполнившего его электричества, – захотел узнать, что именно и как ты с ней сделал.

Оказывается, виртуальная боль ничем не отличается от реальной, понял Кирк, вдыхая одуряюще сильный запах свежей сосны впечатанным в деревянное покрытие носом.

Ярость Хана обрушилась на него, как сплошная стена воды, и Кирк не успел уклониться от удара.

– Я никогда не обещал ей измениться! – в мгновение ока перевернутый лицом вверх, Кирк мгновение чувствует себя так, словно вернулся в прошлое, и под его спиной – не ровный деревянный пол, созданный воображением Хана, а металлическая поверхность мостика «Возмездия», и, как и в тот раз, его избивают хотя и гневно, но не прикладывая усилий, просто чтобы показать, насколько он мелок и жалок в своих попытках победить.

Господи, это никогда не закончится, думает Кирк, отрешенно глядя в сверкающие злостью светлые глаза. Зачем я вообще пришел? Последняя мысль приходит к нему уже тогда, когда Хан, как следует приложив его об пол, устало встает и, не глядя на своего врага, направляется вон из комнаты. Кирк поднимается и, утерев кровь, сердито бросает ему вслед:

– Эй, я хотел поговорить!

– Те, кто хотят поговорить, не начинают с оскорблений, – Хан даже не замедлил движения. – У вас был шанс наладить со мной отношения, капитан, – у самых дверей он внезапно останавливается и, повернувшись, холодно смотрит на него. – Но вы знаете только один способ сделать это, и, похоже, чувствуете себя неуютно без адъютанта с фазером в руках.

Кирк не успел осознать, когда он слетел с катушек. Просто в следующий момент они уже снова катаются по полу, и теперь он сверху и что есть силы молотит Хана по всему, до чего может дотянуться. Спустя несколько минут поняв, что тот не сопротивляется, Джим, нанеся несколько несильных ударов, нехотя скатывается с него и, смачно выругавшись, устало падает поблизости.

– Хороши же мы с вами, капитан, – открыв глаза, Кирк замечает, что комната-спортзал исчезла, и на ее месте возникла гостиная с книжным шкафом, столом и двумя креслами. Хан сидит в одном из них и внимательно смотрит на него. – Желаете что-нибудь выпить или ваши представления о том, как вести себя на территории противника, не позволяют подобных вольностей?

Скрипнув зубами, Джим двигается в глубь небольшого помещения и, повертев головой и убедившись, что боль от виртуальных ударов исчезла, медленно опускается в кресло напротив хозяина дома.

Он тут хозяин, специально повторяет про себя Кирк. Это его сознание. Дай ему то, что он хочет. Веди себя… хорошо.

– Зачем вы пришли сюда, капитан?

В вопросе Хана нет ничего личного, тон его холоден как лед, и видно, что ему совершенно не хочется начинать этот разговор.

Кирк тоже не склонен растягивать удовольствие.

– Я знаю, что ты делаешь с Энжи Стакс. – говорит он напрямик.

– Да? И что же? – в интонациях Хана впервые с момента их встречи проскальзывает любопытство.

Джим морщится.

– Не делай вид, будто не понимаешь, о чем я. Она совсем с ума сошла. Явилась в управление Звездного флота и потребовала, чтобы тебя освободили.

– Изменили условия содержания с возможностью выходить из камеры, насколько мне известно, – поправил его Хан. – Я говорил ей, что это бессмысленно. Еще вопросы?

– Она явно находится под твоим влиянием, – не обращая внимания на его замечание, сказал Кирк. – Я посчитал нужным довести этот факт до сведения адмиралов и членов комиссии, которую мисс Стакс заставила снова – после того, как суд вынес справедливое и вполне очевидное решение – обратиться к рассмотрению твоего дела.

– О, не сомневаюсь, – Хан улыбнулся нарочито любезно, так что выражение его лица стало больше похожим на оскал, чем на попытку вызвать расположение собеседника. – Но с чего вы решили, что мне это будет интересно?

– Ты можешь и должен ее остановить, – упрямо сказал Кирк. – Она… она не слушает никого, кроме тебя, ты как-то заставил ее поверить тебе, и, так как я не могу сделать ничего, чтобы это изменить, я посчитал нужным сделать…

– Капитан, вы знаете, что происходит, когда пассивного партнера выбрасывают из контакта без его согласия? – все тем же подчеркнуто любезным тоном спросил Хан.

Джим посмотрел на него исподлобья. Ему приходилось слышать о подобных случаях, и в них не было ничего, о чем стоило бы вспоминать, если хочешь по ночам спать спокойно. Весь внутренне передернувшись, он, тем не менее, продолжил:

– Лучше я сейчас получу от тебя еще пару психических тумаков, чем буду смотреть, как ты ради своих целей уродуешь преданного тебе человека.

Тишина, наступившая вслед за его словами, была долгой и обманчиво мягкой.

– Убирайтесь.

Джим увидел, как Хан поднялся со своего места, а потом наступила темнота.

***

После визита к Хану Кирк провалялся в лазарете два дня, и, по словам Маккоя, ему сказочно повезло.

– Ты хоть представляешь себе, насколько он устойчив? – выговаривал доктор Джиму, тоннами вливая в него какие-то мерзкие препараты. – Не будь он генетически модифицированным уродом, тебя бы просто размазало по его сознанию и ты навсегда остался бы там. И это не была бы чертова шизофрения, – мрачно добавил Маккой, глядя на недоверчивое выражение лица Джима, – вы бы просто оба превратились в идиотов. А ты еще и сделался бы овощем и мне пришлось бы всю оставшуюся жизнь заботиться о твоем бренном теле. А так у тебя всего лишь гребаное нарушение координации вместе с хронической головной болью. – Боунс с ненавистью достал гипошприц и воткнул его Джиму в шею. – Кстати, судя по состоянию твоих мозгов, непохоже, чтобы он так уж сильно тебя бил.

Кирк угрюмо молчал. Мысль о том, что Хан опять дрался с ним не в полную силу, словно Джим был ребенком или кем-то вроде нашкодившего щенка, была унизительной. И он ни на шаг не приблизился к тому, зачем, собственно туда пришел, уныло подумал Кирк. С другой стороны, если судить по реакции Хана на его слова об этой девушке… Джим нахмурился, сменив положение и устраиваясь поудобнее на узкой койке в кабинете доктора; он подумал, что только Боунс способен устроить такой скандал во время выписки пациента. Сейчас, когда на нем вместо больничной рубашки была привычная синяя форма, Кирк чувствовал себя более комфортно, чем в прошедшие дни, но хмурая мина доктора не позволяла расслабиться. Следя за тем, как Маккой возится с паддом, сверяясь с показаниями состояния Кирка за последние три часа, он подумал, что, как бы он ни относился к Хану, но что-то тут не сходится. Он мог притворяться перед Энжи, мог сыграть влюбленного перед комиссией, если бы дело дошло до личного допроса, дополнительного разбирательства и проверки заинтересованности связанных с этим лиц, мог лгать самому Джиму, но одно дело ложь, холодная и продуманная, любовный интерес можно сыграть или имитировать, – Кирк сам этим не раз пользовался, и знал, что в этом нет ничего особенного. Но ярость и боль, с которыми Хан избивал его первые несколько секунд их, мягко говоря, и без того далекой от дипломатического или простого человеческого идеала встречи, заставили его мысли двинуться в совершенно другом направлении.

А что, собственно, он вообще знает об отношениях Энжи Стакс и Хана?  
Джим попытался вспомнить, откуда он вообще узнал о том, что командование намерено собрать комиссию по пересмотру его дела и какое отношение к этому имеет эта женщина. По всему выходило, что Энжи начала не с адмиралов флота и даже не с высшего офицерского состава. Она консультировалась с медиками, и, если точнее, с одним конкретным специалистом, который немедленно после ее визита позвонил Джиму и около часа рассказывал ему, как он устал от его выходок, от которых не спасает даже увольнение с «Энтерпрайз».

– Слушай, Боунс, – глаза Кирка вновь загорелись, – ты был первым, к кому пришла Энжи, когда все это началось.

– И? – Маккой скептически посмотрел на Джима.

– Как она себя вела?

– Да нормально, – доктор схватил Джима за руку и принялся водить трикодером у него перед носом. – говорила, что Хану угрожает деменция, что он – один из лучших умов со времен каких-то древних физиков и что недопустимо держать его в таких условиях. И тому подобное. Да ты все это знаешь.

– Да, знаю, – кивнул Кирк. – Но, может, было что-то еще? Что-то, о чем она не сказала другим?

Боунс пожал плечами.

– Нет, ничего такого. Разве что про сны, но это…

– Сны? Какие еще сны? – немедленно встрепенулся Кирк.

Доктор взглянул на него исподлобья. Он явно не собирался делиться этой информацией и теперь жалел, что проговорился.

– Сны про Хана, – нехотя сказал он в ответ на нетерпеливый взгляд Джима. – Она, собственно, из-за них и пришла. То есть, она думала, что я смогу ей помочь.

– Помочь?

– Избавиться от них, – доктор развел руками, – чем-то они ей докучали, хотя, если я правильно понял, в них не было ничего… ну, в общем…

– Боунс?

– Это были эротические сны! И не спрашивай меня ни о чем больше! – Маккой в сердцах отбросил трикодер и, потянувшись за паддом, принялся яростно вбивать какие-то данные в медицинскую карту Кирка.

Джим нахмурился. Это было не совсем то, чего он ожидал, хотя и укладывалось в какой-то степени в его теорию. Знать бы еще, как эти явления связаны с желанием Энжи во что бы то ни стало вытащить Хана на свободу (в то, что ее целью было всего лишь добиться облегчения условий, в которых он содержался, Кирк не верил ни минуты).

– Она тебе что-нибудь про них рассказывала? – он поднял глаза на доктора, так свирепо орудовавшего стилосом, будто от скорости его действий зависела, как минимум, жизнь последних представителей вымирающей расы в каком-нибудь отдаленном уголке галактики.

– Я уже сказал – нет, она ничего мне не говорила, – сквозь зубы проговорил он. – Кроме… – пальцы доктора внезапно замерли, не донеся стилос до падда, а бушевавшая на его лице буря утихла. – Она просила передать тебе кое-что, – задумчивым тоном сказал он.

– Мне? – изумился Кирк.

– Да, – взгляд Маккоя сделался рассеянным, он насупился, будто припоминая что-то. – Она сказала, что ты захочешь использовать это против нее и что обязательно упрекнешь ее в личной заинтересованности, – медленно проговорил он, – и что да, он действительно… – доктор смущенно почесал в затылке, – черт, да пошло оно все! – что он действительно настолько хорош, чтобы делать такие предположения, но на этом она советует тебе остановиться.

Джим смотрел на Маккоя во все глаза.

– Ничего себе, – наконец, ошарашенно сказал он, – и ты молчал?

– А что я должен был делать? – взвился Маккой. – Она пришла ко мне в частном порядке, и я не имел права трепать языком про ее дела. Она права – напрямую его дела это не касается.

– Ладно, – Джим устало махнул рукой, давая понять, что не желает дальше обсуждать эту тему, – то есть, это были эротические сны с участием Хана. Ты уверен?

– Абсолютно, – доктор хмуро покосился на трикодер, чьи показания все еще занимали его куда больше, чем выяснение того, что и почему снилось Энжи Стакс.

Джим нахмурился, обдумывая услышанное.

– И он не мог как-то… я не знаю, спровоцировать их?

– Джим, это называется «индуцировать», и это абсолютно исключено, – вновь разъярился Боунс. – Оставь его в покое.

Кирк рассеянно кивнул, будто бы соглашаясь, но видно было, что ответ доктора его не удовлетворил.

– Где хранятся записи о работе Энжи с Ханом? – спросил он несколько секунд спустя.

Боунс вопросительно поднял бровь.

– Она должна была составлять отчеты, – нетерпеливо сказал Кирк. – Где их можно увидеть?

– В базе данных тюремной инфосети, где же еще, – пожал плечами Маккой. – Джим, только не говори, что ты…

– Пока, Боунс, – Кирк подскочил на ноги и, одернув форму офицера Звездного флота, быстрым шагом направился к двери. – Мне надо проверить одну идею, – сказал он, уже находясь по ту сторону раздвинувшихся створок. – Кажется, я кое-что упустил.

Бросив короткий взгляд на показания приборов, которые он только что внес в его историю болезни, доктор хотел сказать, что Кирк упустил хорошую возможность остаться в Айове и выращивать там кроликов, но Джим бы его уже не услышал.


	8. Глава 7

– Кто ты такая?

Энжи поднимает голову. Вот уже несколько дней она ждала этого вопроса, и все равно надеялась, что он не прозвучит.

– Я имею в виду, кто мы друг другу? – в глазах Хана нет настороженности или боли, только спокойное желание понять.

Энжи подходит к нему и берет его за руку.

– Это сложно объяснить.

Она понимает, насколько абсурдно это звучит, но у нее нет лучшего ответа, потому что, в конце концов, она и сама не знает.

– Ты важна, – его пальцы смыкаются на тонкой ладони, и он некоторое время молчит, рассматривая ее, – но я не помню почему.

Энжи осторожно высвобождает руку и тихо отходит в глубь комнаты, туда, где, как прежде, стоят книжные шкафы.

Лестер сказал, что они до конца будут здесь стоять.

Приблизившись к ним вплотную, Энжи мягко касается мощных широких полок. Книги на них слегка выцвели и выглядят старыми, как будто изданы были не в прошлом или позапрошлом веке, а много столетий назад. Хан говорил ей, что текст хорошо заметен, хотя и не так ярок, как раньше, но большую часть томов теперь трудно читать из-за ставших слишком хрупкими страниц.

Лестер сказал, что когда произойдет самое страшное, книги исчезнут.

Но пока они здесь.

Ей нельзя плакать.

Энжи отворачивается от шкафов и, пройдя разделяющие их несколько шагов, подходит к Хану и касается ладонью его щеки.

Во внезапном порыве прильнув к нему теснее и зарывшись руками в густые темные пряди, она долго-долго перебирает его волосы.

– Кто ты такая? – шепчет Хан.

***

Проходит еще несколько недель. Они проводят вместе больше времени, чем когда-либо, хотя Хан по-прежнему ее не узнает, и нет причин думать, что это изменится. Энжи почти переселяется в тюрьму, покидая изолятор лишь для того, чтобы увидеться с родными или просто побродить по городу, бездумно следуя одним и тем же путем, не замечая улиц, небоскребов и остановок, – на последнем настаивает Лестер, он выгоняет ее прочь, говоря, что одного пациента с деменцией ему достаточно и он не хочет отвечать еще и за нее. Энжи плачет, скрутившись на узкой койке в его кабинете, а затем выходит в большой равнодушный мир, где нет белых стен, выцветающих книг и запаха тоски и никому нет дела до оставшегося в изоляторе человека, чьи точеные руки прилагают титанические усилия, чтобы правильно держать ложку.

Она гуляет долго, кружа по городу, плача и учась ненавидеть. Капитана Кирка, руководство флота, адмирала Маркуса, который разбудил Хана только для того, чтобы удовлетворить амбиции, которые никому, кроме его самого, не были нужны. Ненависть держит не дольше пары часов – а после она опять вынуждает себя свернуть обратно к проспекту, за которым виднеется белое здание тюрьмы, и почти не пугается, когда в один из дней обнаруживает себя в кабинете у Лестера с горстью таблеток в одной руке и стаканом воды в другой.

– Я что, уже созрела для эвтаназии? – равнодушно спрашивает она у Лестера. – Считаете, мне уже пора?

Тот только сокрушенно качает головой и, отобрав у нее и стакан, и таблетки, произносит мягко, но твердо:

– Энжи.

Тон, которым он это говорит, настолько не вяжется с привычным образом Лестера, все это время остававшимся если не гаванью, то точкой опоры, спасательным кругом, за который она хваталась каждый раз, когда силы покидали ее и течение одинаковых дней становилось слишком невыносимым, что она поднимает глаза, а когда понимает, что он хочет сказать, в тот же миг отворачивается, но уже поздно: все ясно и без слов.

– Следующие два дня я буду давать ему нейростимуляторы, – ровно, будто делясь с ней информацией о погоде, говорит врач. – Он хочет…

– Нет.

– Энжи…

– Я сказала: «Нет».

И тогда Лестер взрывается. Ему тоже пришлось несладко, вдруг понимает Энжи, глядя, как уравновешенный и всегда корректный Лестер вскакивает с койки, на которой сидел, и принимается ходить по комнате, бросая на нее яростные взгляды, открывая рот, словно чтобы сказать что-то резкое или язвительное, и тут же вновь закрывая его. Она почти равнодушно следит за тем, как он снова опускается на сиденье напротив нее и, взяв ее руки в свои, произносит:

– Энжи. Прошу тебя. Дай ему уйти. Он сказал, что хочет, чтобы я нашел возможность продержать его ближайшие несколько дней во вменяемом состоянии, – продолжил доктор, не обращая внимания на ее попытки вырвать руки или возразить, убежать и не видеть его больше, – чтобы он мог разобраться с оставшимися делами.

Энжи молчит.

– Он уйдет тихо. – Лестер говорит медленно, не сбавляя тона, и она никогда не подозревала в нем такой жестокости. – И у него не осталось никаких важных дел. Кроме того, чтобы встретиться с тобой. А потом я просто отключу его.

Энжи успевает удивиться, от чего мир сделался мутным и расплывчатым, прежде чем понимает, что слезы застилают ее глаза.

– Хорошо, – сморгнув надоедливый туман, мешающий ей смотреть, она поднимает на Лестера ясный спокойный взор. – Я сделаю это. Если ты поможешь мне сделать так, чтобы я могла остаться с ним до конца.

Лестер не удивлен; он смотрит на нее прямо, без сострадания и жалости – сейчас они ей не нужны, – и некоторое время молчит, словно не зная, что сказать.

– Вы оба сумасшедшие, – выдает он, наконец. – И я не знаю, кто больше.

Энжи слабо улыбается.

– Видимо, это нам уже не удастся понять.

– Я бы не был так уверен, – Лестер откидывается назад и смотрит на нее, словно раздумывая, продолжать ли разговор или сразу вырубить ее хорошей дозой какого-нибудь транквилизатора.

– Как ты себе это представляешь? – наконец, спрашивает он.

Энжи пожимает плечами.

– Не знаю, это ты врач.

– Я врач, но я не чертов гений, как твой доктор Маккой, который воскрешает мертвых, или капитан Кирк, который чувствует себя настолько святым, что вот-вот начнет ходить по воде аки посуху, – Энжи понимает, что он пытается ее разозлить, и усмехается, чувствуя едва ли не благодарность за этот трогательный неуклюжий жест. Она пристально смотрит на Лестера, ожидая продолжения.

– Теоретически я мог бы вывести тебя из его сознания до того, как процесс распада станет необратимым… – доктор замолчал, качая головой, словно сам не верил в то, что способен обсуждать с кем-то такие вещи, не говоря уже о том, чтобы претворить их в действительность, – но для этого потребуется накачать тебя теми же препаратами, и я не знаю, как они будут взаимодействовать с учетом разницы ваших сознаний, плюс, нужно провести тесты на аллергические реакции, потому что анафилактический шок…

– Плевать на анафилактический шок, – коротко отчеканила Энжи. – Готовь все, что тебе нужно.

Она встала и направилась к двери.

– Я вернусь завтра вечером, – спокойно сказала она, касаясь сенсорной панели, открывающей электронный замок, и, бросив на него твердый взгляд через плечо, вышла из кабинета.

***

Когда Кирк пришел к нему с предложением взломать архив пенитенциарной службы Звездного флота, чтобы просмотреть документы, касающиеся ментального взаимодействия Хана и Энжи Стакс, Спок не стал спрашивать, для чего ему это. То ли полет на Кронос и все последующие события, после которых далеко не только Джим до сих пор ночами вздрагивал во сне, то ли некое внутреннее состояние, которое Кирк назвал бы взрослением, а сам Спок, пожалуй, счел бы признаком опасной «зараженности» земными слабостями и пристрастиями, были тому виной, но с некоторых пор он научился по-новому смотреть на спонтанные решения и странные причуды друга.

– У нас будет около трех часов, – предупредил он, когда они, устроившись за монитором одного из самых мощных компьютеров в управлении Звездного флота, разблокировали систему защиты основной базы данных. – После этого сработает сигнализация.

Кирк скептически посмотрел на него.

– Разумеется, я позаботился о том, чтобы перенаправить действие тревожного алгоритма на безопасный и отдаленный узел, что даст нам еще около тридцати минут форы, – в интонациях Спока промелькнуло нечто, очень похожее на земное раздражение, – но все же я не рекомендовал бы тебе задерживаться здесь.

Джим только глаза закатил.

– Что мы ищем? – не обращая внимания на его жест, серьезным тоном спросил Спок.

– Все, что касается работы Энжи с Ханом – любые записи, отчеты, а главное, – схемы мозгового картирования, – Кирк и сам не знал, почему его волновало именно это, но чувствовал, что ответ на не дававшие ему покоя вопросы лежит именно здесь.

Спок молча кивнул и, введя на экране компьютера очередной пароль, принялся методично просматривать открывающиеся файлы и директории. Бросив на него благодарный взгляд, Джим придвинул к себе соседний экран и, также войдя в систему, присоединился к вулканцу.

Спустя несколько минут он понял, что нашел то, что искал.

– Взгляни, Спок, – Джим подвинулся и развернул к нему монитор.

На экране светилось изображение мозга Энжи Стакс, сфотографированное во время одного из последних сеансов общения с Ханом.

– Данные ментального сканирования свидетельствуют о том, что мозг мисс Стакс не сохранил никаких следов телепатического вмешательства, – быстро просмотрев карту, сказал Спок. – Это подтверждает ее слова о том, что Хан не делал с ней ничего, на что она бы не соглашалась. Но…

Джим покачал головой.

– Смотри внимательнее.

Подняв бровь, Спок бросил на Джима короткий взгляд и вновь углубился в чтение.

– Этого не может быть, – сказал он, наконец, откидываясь на спинку стула и глядя на экран.

Джим удовлетворенно кивнул. Значит, то, что он увидел, было не плодом его воображения или еще чем-то в этом духе, – в конце концов, он не слишком хорошо разбирался в ментальных схемах.

– Данные свидетельствуют не о том, что мозг мисс Стакс не сохранил следов вмешательства. – медленно проговорил он, – они выглядят так, как будто ее сознание вообще никогда не испытывало подобных воздействий.

– Но это невозможно! – прорвавшиеся в голосе Спока неуверенные интонации были наиболее близким аналогом земного потрясения, который ему доводилось слышать. – Даже если ее контакт с Ханом был достаточно... экологичен, даже если допустить, что это вмешательство, в соответствии с тем, что она сама утверждает, прошло без последствий... – Спок замолчал. Внезапно он наклонился ближе к экрану и, развернув на нем виртуальную клавиатуру, ввел в компьютер какой-то код. Несколько секунд на экране ничего не происходило, а потом рядом с уже знакомой им ментальной схемой мозга Энжи возникла еще одна. На первый взгляд файлы выглядели почти одинаковыми, но, присмотревшись, Джим заметил на втором изображении небольшое затемнение, расположенное в области, отображающей активность новой коры.

– Энжи Стакс страдала легкой формой заикания, когда поступила в университет Сан-Франциско, – тихо сказал Спок, успевший к тому времени, пока Джим разобрался в схеме, поднять и прочесть соответствующие файлы. Неустановленной этиологии. Ее лечили с помощью ментальных техник. Не очень удачно.

– Не очень удачно?

– После нескольких сеансов, проведенных местными специалистами в клинике Звездного флота два года назад, заикание полностью исчезло, но текущее обследование в рамках планового осмотра в университете установило, что от лечения остался шрам – предположительно в зоне префронтальной коры. Вероятнее всего, это был результат некорректного действия кого-то из медиков, но установить, кого именно, сейчас не представляется возможным.

Джим глубоко задумался.

– Там сказано, как это проявлялось? – спросил он у Спока, продолжавшего неторопливо листать и просматривать файл.

– Ночные кошмары, страх темноты, непереносимость громких звуков, – немедленно отозвался тот. – Неприятно, но в пределах допустимой нормы. Джим, я не понимаю одного...

Кирк обернулся и в упор посмотрел на него.

Как это часто бывало, они одновременно подумали об одном и том же.

Если у Энжи Стакс был негативный опыт использования ментальных техник и она не чувствовала себя полностью здоровой, какого черта ее понесло к Хану и как она решилась работать, зная, что общение будет происходить в виртуальной реальности в его голове? Но этот вопрос промелькнул и исчез, тут же уступив место другому, вспыхнувшему внутри них так ярко, что они хором заорали:

– Что он, черт побери, с ней сделал?

Некоторое время они сидели, глядя друг на друга, а потом вместе, как по команде, развернулись обратно к компьютеру.

– Смотри, Джим, – пальцы Спока забегали по экрану, открывая новые схемы и увеличивая уже существующие. Он бегло просмотрел несколько похожих картинок, пока не остановился на одной. Растянув ее почти на весь экран, он повращал изображение, давая Кирку рассмотреть его подробнее, и указал на место, вызвавшее у них столько вопросов. Джим тупо уставился на мерцающую перед ним 3D-модель. Он не был специалистом, но даже навыков первой помощи, дававшихся в самом начале обучения в Академии, хватило бы, чтобы понять, что они имеют дело с абсолютно здоровым мозгом.

– Сама по себе такая операция не представляет сложности, – Спок протянул руку и снова принялся вертеть последнюю схему, – но я впервые слышу, чтобы о ее проведении не знал пациент.

– Что это значит? – с тревогой переведя взгляд на него, спросил Кирк.

– Тот, кто смог бы успешно провести такую операцию, должен был быть мастером высокого уровня, – в задумчивости, скорее, беседуя с самим собой, нежели в ответ на реплику Кирка, проговорил вулканец. – Могу предположить, что это также объясняет, как ему удалось так долго продержаться, сохраняя ясность сознания, хотя ему было отказано в связи с внешним миром. – Но что поражает меня более всего... – он помедлил, склоняясь к экрану, и, закрыв изображение, развернул незнакомый Джиму текстовый файл, – так это то, что данное действие не было его основной целью.

– Что еще за чертовщина? – Кирк наскоро пробежался по тексту и непонимающе посмотрел на Спока. – Здесь сказано, что она позволила ему провести калибровку сознания для большей устойчивости и безопасности связи. Это же совершенно обычная штука, даже ты бы мог... Он что, просто стер ее шрамы, гуляя и проходя мимо? – от возникшей у него догадки у Джима глаза полезли на лоб.

– И ничего ей об этом не сказал, – согласно кивнул Спок. – Ты понимаешь, что это значит?

Кирк понимал. При такой степени доступа в чужое сознание Хану ничего не стоило не только полностью подчинить себе Энжи, но и сделать так, чтобы еще полгода назад с ее помощью спокойно покинуть изолятор и исчезнуть из поля зрения Федерации планет. Но он этого не сделал, из чего следовало...

– Спок... О, Боже, Спок. И ты думаешь, она до сих пор не знает?

– Думаю, нет, – ответил вулканец.

Кирк вскочил с места, на ходу проверяя коммуникатор и набирая какой-то номер на панели.

– Господи, надеюсь, он все еще жив.

Его старший помощник согласно кивнул, не говоря ни слова. Не было нужды произносить вслух то, о чем они оба думали, и все же Спок заметил, глядя Кирку в глаза:

– Технически, капитан, он будет жив и после этого.

Джим кивнул.

– Значит, мы должны успеть.


	9. Глава 8

Когда спустя примерно час после ее появления у Хана в комнате материализовался Лестер, Энжи мысленно застонала.

Вспыхнувшая, как по мановению волшебной палочки, неприязнь заставила ее подобраться и выпрямиться в кресле.

– Лестер, мы обо всем договорились. Что вы здесь делаете? – сквозь зубы процедила она.

Хан, которого происходящее то ли не удивило, то ли просто не слишком встревожило, коротко взглянул вначале на нее, а после – на доктора и заинтересованно поднял бровь.

– Энжи, – Лестер выглядел так, будто только что пробежал стометровую дистанцию. – Энжи, все пошло не по плану. Тебе нужно уйти, и прямо сейчас.

– У вас был план? – Хан хмыкнул и сложил руки на груди.

– Да, был, – Энжи сердито посмотрела на него. Он еще забавляется, с нарастающим раздражением подумала она. – И он заключался в том, чтобы в ближайшие несколько часов нас здесь было только двое.

– Если ты планировала какие-то сексуальные эксперименты, – не моргнув глазом, сказал Хан, – то я не в том состоянии, чтобы…

– Послушайте, вы, оба, – окончательно потеряв терпение, прервала его Энжи, – немедленно прекратите этот балаган, – или я за себя не отвечаю.

Она вновь повернулась к Лестеру.

– Что происходит?

Доктор, которого эта небольшая перепалка, кажется, окончательно выбила из колеи, беспомощно посмотрел на нее и в растерянности потер лоб.

– Не знаю, – признался он. – Но что-то очень опасное.

– Что ж, полагаю, иначе вы бы не пришли. – раздавшийся сзади низкий голос Хана заставил Энжи вздрогнуть. Теперь в нем не было ни следа недавней насмешки. – Что вы видели?

– На мониторах – ничего, – поняв, о чем он спрашивает, ответил Лестер. Он поискал глазами стул или кресло, куда можно было бы присесть. Хан указал ему на свободное место у стола. – Я хочу сказать, ничего, что было бы видно в реальном времени, – проследовав в предложенном направлении и устало опустившись на сиденье, продолжил врач.

– Но? – Энжи, успевшая успокоиться и взять себя в руки, чуть наклонилась, чтобы лучше видеть его.

– Но когда я просматривал текущие показания приборов и сравнивал их со вчерашними и позавчерашними, – алгоритм программы устроен так, что она постоянно проводит такие сравнения, – объяснил он, увидев удивленные взгляды Хана и Энжи, – я заметил расхождения, которых не должно было быть.

– Это неудивительно, – прокомментировал Хан, – раньше ни один из нас не был под действием стимуляторов. Если ты думаешь, что я настолько потерял разум, чтобы не понимать, что без использования тех же препаратов, что Лестер ввел мне, ты не смогла бы сейчас быть здесь, могу тебя заверить, что ты ошибаешься, – отметив, с каким изумлением смотрит на него Энжи, спокойно добавил он. – Я прав? – последняя фраза уже адресовалась доктору.

Лестер кивнул и тоже посмотрел на Энжи.

– Думаю, да. Могу предположить также, что нетипичную реакцию на стимулирующие вещества спровоцировала ваша кровь.

– Я понял, – Хан откинулся на спинку кресла. – Вы боитесь, что процесс становится непредсказуемым.

– Именно так, – Лестер развел руками.

Хан надолго замолчал.

– Благодарю вас, Лестер, – наконец, сказал он.

Энжи и доктор недоуменно уставились на него.

– Не будь я сейчас под действием этих самых стимуляторов, у меня не было бы возможности адекватно оценивать ситуацию, – как ни в чем ни бывало пояснил Хан. Он выпрямился в кресле и, обернувшись к Энжи, произнес:

– Уходи с ним. Энжи, если мне придется выбирать между тем, чтобы не быть вежливым, вышвырнув тебя принудительно, или позволить тебе погибнуть, будучи смятой моим разрушающимся сознанием, можешь не сомневаться, я выберу первое, – сказал он, заметив, как изменилось выражение ее лица. – Но предупреждаю: это очень неприятный опыт.

Энжи с вызовом посмотрела на него.

– Ты не посмеешь.

– Посмею, – спокойно сказал Хан. – Мне приходилось делать и более грязную работу.

Боже мой, мы так далеко зайдем, с ужасом думает Энжи, когда до ее измученного долгими переживаниями и усталостью сознания доносится голос Лестера.

– Энжи, послушай. Хан выразился резко, но он… – Лестер замялся – он желает тебе добра. Поверь мне, если бы существовал другой выход, мы бы нашли его.

– Лестер, да брось ты эти слащавые уговоры, – Энжи встала. – Я никуда не уйду.

Услышав это, Хан тоже поднялся.

– Ты вынуждаешь меня, – тихо сказал он.

– Тем лучше, – Энжи была непреклонна.

Они стояли, глядя друг на друга, не замечая подошедшего к ним Лестера, выбравшегося из-за стола и тщетно пытавшегося привлечь к себе внимание. Энжи хотела сказать что-то еще, когда пальцы Хана внезапно накрыли ее ладонь.

– Пожалуйста, выйдите, Лестер, – сказал Хан, коротко сжав руку Энжи и глядя ей в глаза, – и дайте мне поговорить с моей женой. Это не займет много времени, – добавил он, переведя взгляд на в сомнении переминающегося с ноги на ногу врача.

Тот не стал отвечать, лишь внимательно посмотрел на Хана и, медленно кивнув, ушел.

Некоторое время после его ухода в комнате было тихо.

– Я долго пытался вспомнить, – ее пальцы просто ледяные, и он обхватывает их ладонями, чтобы согреть. – Ничего больше не пришло мне в голову.

Несколько секунд они стоят, не двигаясь. Хан отводит взгляд от ее растерянного лица и смотрит куда-то за окно, а потом вновь оборачивается к ней.

– Лестер говорит, что ты поссорилась из-за меня с каким-то капитаном Кирком, – он все еще удерживает ее руки в своих, и успевает подхватить ее, когда Энжи, от этого заявления окончательно утратившая остатки и без того хрупкого самообладания, начинает медленно оседать на пол, сотрясаясь, но не от прорвавшихся наконец-то слез, а от истерического хохота.

– Поссорилась... да, наверное, можно и так сказать, – она с грустной улыбкой уставилась на взиравшего на нее с крайней обеспокоенностью Хана. – Что ж, радости подстерегают нас там, где их не ожидаешь. Ситуация хуже некуда, но, по крайней мере, ты не помнишь капитана Кирка.

В обращенных к ней светлых глазах на миг мелькает тень прежнего Хана.

– Во всем можно найти свои положительные стороны, – согласно кивает он, но тут же вновь делается серьезным и, сев рядом с ней, произносит негромко: – Энжи...

– Хан, не надо. – девушка мягко касается пальцами его щеки, краем глаза заметив, как темнеет небо в окне и наливаются серым тучи за виртуальным стеклом; но это не буря, а мелкий затяжной дождь. Она моргает и вновь фокусирует взгляд на человеке напротив. – Я все равно не оставлю тебя здесь в одиночестве. Никто не должен проходить через такое один.

Я не хочу, чтобы ты проходил через это один – произнести у нее не хватает сил. Энжи на миг закрывает глаза, а когда открывает их, с удивлением обнаруживает, что Хан улыбается.

– Я не буду один, – коротко говорит он, поднося к губам ее руку с вновь похолодевшими белыми пальцами и ласково касается тыльной стороны. – Больше никогда.

И в этот момент Энжи понимает, что она проиграла. Но почему-то это больше не причиняет ей боли, и даже не кажется странным, неправильным или дурным. Она просто встает и, кивнув, проводит ладонью по скульптурно вылепленной груди, на которой так же, как при их первой встрече, слегка натянутой кажется ткань черной водолазки, с улыбкой смотрит на него и говорит:

– Как и я.

И, выпустив его руку, уходит.

***

Следующие три часа становятся адом, в горячке которого она, сжав руками стакан с каким-то лечебным пойлом, молча сидит на кровати напротив Хана, опутанного трубками и проводами, и минута за минутой следит, как меркнут цветные зоны на карте активности его мозговой коры. Лестер что-то твердит про то, что ей нужно поспать, но она только отмахивается от него, соглашаясь, однако, выйти ненадолго, просто чтобы не съехать с катушек, особенно после того, как видит мерцающий огонек на одном из приборов, смысл которого Лестер ей не объясняет, но этого и не нужно – это понятно без слов. Ударив по кнопке на панели электронного замка у двери, она выскакивает за порог и уже там, прислонившись к стене, теряет сознание.

***

В себя Энжи приходит в незнакомой палате – это не тюремный лазарет и не госпиталь Звездного флота. Скорее, элитная больница где-то за городом, понимает она, бросив короткий взгляд за окно. Странно, что Лестер позволил перевезти ее сюда. Должно быть, он всерьез за нее перепугался, когда она отключилась прямо в коридоре у медицинского блока, рассеянно подумала девушка. Последняя мысль моментально воскресила в ее памяти недавние события, и она со стоном откинулась на подушку.

Боль не кажется страшной, она вообще где-то далеко, дальше, чем была тогда, когда ей пришлось пройти через странную проверку при помощи ментального сканирования, которую проводил какой-то вулканец, чьи темные бесстрастные глаза она до сих пор помнила так хорошо, словно это было недавно, так что края раны не успели срастись, дальше, чем последствия вмешательства, после которого пропало ее заикание, а вместе с ним – способность быстро засыпать по ночам и, укладываясь в постель, устанавливать освещение меньше чем на 35 процентов, и даже дальше ее собственных ожиданий от того, какой она должна быть. Энжи закрывает глаза и хочет только одного – чтобы рядом с ней, когда Лестер придет отсоединять Хана от аппаратов жизнеобеспечения, находился капитан Кирк. Пускай увидит ради разнообразия, во что обошлось его упрямство на этот раз, устало думает она, и за этими мыслями не замечает, как створки автоматической двери расходятся, и в палате возникает знакомая фигура в белом халате.

– Лестер! – она не удивлена увидеть его здесь, просто не ожидала, что он появится так скоро. Тот улыбается и протягивает ей руку, останавливаясь около кровати.

– Как поживаете, Энжи? – доктор разглядывает ее, словно ища признаки увечья или тяжелой болезни и, не найдя, кивает каким-то собственным мыслям, после чего присаживается на край постели.

– Прекрасно, – пожимает плечами Энжи. – Разве не видно?

Лестер улыбается и неожиданно, весело подмигнув, берет ее за руку. Энжи успевает удивиться, когда доктор спрыгивает с кровати и, не спрашивая разрешения, тянет ее за собой, но не считает нужным сопротивляться, пока не оказывается сначала в коридоре, а затем – перед дверью в другую палату. Едва они пересекают порог, как Энжи с шипением бросается назад, будто увидела злейшего врага. Впрочем, почти так оно и было: в палате, вполоборота к ней, о чем-то беседуя со своим неизменно сопровождающим его старшим помощником, стоял капитан Кирк.

– Какого черта, Лестер... – глядя на доктора, начинает она, и тут же осекается, когда присутствующие в палате оборачиваются на ее голос, и в узком просвете между ними она видит, кто лежит на койке в центре идеально белого просторного помещения.

Сначала Энжи не может поверить своим глазам. Затем на короткую долю секунды ей кажется, что это не больше, чем новое издевательство, перестраховка командования, в желании убедиться, что тот, кто казался им настолько опасным, больше не сможет строить коварных планов. Но взгляд Хана, спокойно лежащего на кровати и взирающего на нее прозрачными ясными глазами, оказывается совершенно осмысленным, и она только беспомощно оглядывается на Лестера, прежде чем снова впасть в некое подобие забытья.

Кажется, мне удалось переплюнуть по части обмороков добрую половину любимых героинь моей двоюродной бабушки, в раздражении думает она, вновь приходя в себя, на этот раз, – в той же палате, на койке, расположенной по соседству с занимаемой Ханом и неверяще глядя на мирно спящего сверхчеловека на ней.

– Как это... что произошло? – спрашивает она по-прежнему стоящих поблизости Кирка и Спока, которые, несмотря на надетую на них форму офицеров Звездного флота выглядят на удивление юными и, кажется, несколько... пристыженными? Энжи медленно садится на кровати. Это еще что за явка с повинной? Или она что-то не так поняла?

– Мисс Стакс... – Спок, по обыкновению, первым смог взять себя в руки и, вежливо склонив голову, подошел ближе. – Боюсь, мы должны перед вами извиниться.

Да, обязательно, с еще большим раздражением, чем прежде, думает Энжи, но сначала ты мне скажешь, какого черта вы тут делаете и как вам удалось вернуть Хана к жизни. А в том, что это сделали именно они, у нее почему-то сомнений не было.

Видимо, промелькнувшие в одно мгновение, пока она смотрела на них, мысли легко читались на ее лице, потому что Спок, сделавшийся еще более смущенным, если только это было возможно, осторожно произнес:

– Несколько часов назад я и капитан, желая убедиться в... справедливости некоторых предположений, пришедших ему в связи с делом... мистера Сингха и вашим... вашими...

– Нашими отношениями, мистер Спок, – отрезала Энжи, – если позволите.

– Да, разумеется, – голос вулканца остался спокоен, но глаза выдавали волнение и тщательно скрываемую растерянность. – Мы с капитаном просмотрели архив, содержащий записи ваших встреч с мистером Сингхом, и обнаружили некоторые детали, которые – он помялся – не укладывались в общую картину.

Энжи подняла брови.

– Ваша ментальная связь, – пришел на помощь старшему помощнику Кирк; в сравнении со Споком он казался более уверенным, но в целом выглядел не лучше – как я предполагал, не всегда была односторонней. Но вовсе не в смысле, что он пытался повлиять на вас или толкнуть на то, чтобы совершить какие-то действия! – поспешно добавил он, глядя, как ее лицо вновь сделалось свирепым, а рука, лежащая на одеяле, инстинктивно сжалась. – Напротив, мы обнаружили... – он остановился, как будто не был уверен, что знает, как правильно подобрать слова.

– Мы обнаружили, что Хан, корректируя ваше сознание во время случайно произошедшего сбоя, совершил незапланированное вмешательство, – вновь вступил в разговор Спок, – и это действие осталось не замеченным вами, но при этом...

Энжи ошеломленно посмотрела на обоих друзей и устало откинулась на постель. Она потратила столько месяцев на то, чтобы найти способ вызволить Хана, она проводила дни и ночи, раздумывая над тем, как убедить комиссию в том, что в его действиях не было и не могло быть двойного дна, а все это время ответ был у нее перед глазами!

– Я больше не боюсь темноты, – чуть слышно проговорила она, и Спок кивнул.

– Именно. Как только я и капитан поняли, что мы ошиблись и Хан не имел намерения с вашей помощью бежать или иным образом нарушить правила содержания в изоляторе, мы поняли, что и все другие приведенные вами аргументы являются...

– Другими словами, мистер Спок, вы поняли, что я не та, кем вы меня считали, – с нервным смешком закончила за него Энжи, – не шпионка или невинная жертва, а просто человек, который говорит правду.

– Послушайте, Энжи... – Кирк, похоже, чувствуя, что тоже должен что-нибудь сказать, медленно вышел вперед. – Согласен, то, что произошло, – это исключительно наша вина, и мы были несправедливы…

– Как вы его вернули? – не слушая капитана, спросила Энжи. – Хан был на той стадии, когда распад сознания становится необратимым.

– Он был на той стадии, когда сознание становится недоступным для вмешательства извне, – во всяком случае, для вмешательства обычных людей и традиционных земных технологий, – возразил Спок. – Но не для вулканских ментальных техник.

Энжи посмотрела на него с удивлением.

– Я что-то читала об этом, но думала, что это утраченная практика.

– Так считается потому, что ее использование требуется крайне редко, когда пациент уходит глубоко в себя в результате сильного истощения или душевной травмы, или в случае почти никогда не встречающегося среди вулканцев сложного аутизма. Фактически, разум никогда не уходит совсем, вопреки тому, что считает земная наука, – голосом, в котором сверкнули нотки прежнего самодовольства, добавил Спок.

Энжи задумалась.

– Все, о чем вы говорите, справедливо для более или менее сильных нарушений психики, – медленно сказала она, – но есть еще физический субстрат, который обеспечивает работу сознания, – напомнила она, – Я видела, как у Хана исчезли показатели активности новой коры.

Спок кивнул.

– Исчезли, но не перестали существовать как свойство системы. В тех случаях, когда мозг чувствует, что затраты на поддержание высших функций могут быть слишком велики, стремясь сохранить жизнеспособность тела, он как бы переводит себя в «режим ожидания». – Спок помолчал. – Надо признать, что в случае Хана он мог оказаться навсегда запертым внутри самого себя, – добавил он, – если бы не вулканский мелдинг и не... еще одно очевидное обстоятельство.

Энжи нахмурилась.

– Что еще за обстоятельство?

– Мое собственное желание вернуться, будущий доктор Анжела Стакс, – послышался низкий голос с соседней койки. – Полагаю, этого оказалось достаточно даже для такого сумасшедшего маньяка, как я.

Энжи обернулась к его обладателю и почувствовала, как ее губы расплываются в улыбке, а ужас, долгие недели сдавливавший грудь, в одно мгновение рассеивается без следа.

– Надеюсь, теперь вы признаете, мистер Сингх, что вам совершенно не идет роль спящей красавицы, – невозмутимо ответила она, и успела услышать, как одновременно поперхнулись стоящие рядом Кирк и Спок, прежде чем все остальные звуки потонули в бархатном смехе Хана.


End file.
